


Sugar Sugar

by JustSomeGirl92



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ADHD!Lance, Angst, Basketball AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lance has a sugar daddy, M/M, Smut, University AU, bi!lance, gay!keith, non con, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirl92/pseuds/JustSomeGirl92
Summary: Lance and Keith are always there for each other. Lance helps Keith through a very rough year and when Lance is in trouble, Keith is there. It's no surprise that when Keith finds out about Lance's sugar daddy treating him badly he does everything in his power to convince Lance there's so much more out there for him.





	1. Support

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a quick warning before you start this fic it looks like there more than likely will be a very sensitive scene involving some non consensual actions between Lance and an unnamed OC. I was planning to have it off camera so to speak but I may be writing it out. If you want to read the fic but don't want to read that I will be putting warnings up in the chapter when it does come up. It's more explicit than my usual stuff to be warned!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang starts their third year at University and Keith reminisces about the previous year's traumatic event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks are written in italics and yes, in this universe they have all genders basketball teams. I know that would not actually happen but I don't give a single fuck :)

Keith’s life was good.  
It might seem strange to be so happy about the start of his university classes but here he was. Everyone was back in town, their practices were beginning again and they had an amazing starting lineup this year. Matt’s little sister had started school the previous year and she’d made it on the team as their new starting point guard. Along with Shiro back as their power forward, Lance as their shooting guard, Hunk as the center and Keith as small forward, they finally had a strong all around team at Altea high.  
Keith tossed the ball towards Shiro, keeping an eye on their manager, Allura. She stood near the side of the court, watching closely and speaking with coach Coran. Allura could be coach and manager all in one but they needed a faculty member and Coran was their best cheerleader besides.  
Pidge was fit in well with the team and added the element that they needed to help them work together. She was small but she was fast and her eyes were sharp. It was her second year on the team and would be Shiro’s last. The accident had put him back a year when he had been forced to drop out. They weren’t even sure that he would be coming back at all for a while there.  
Keith glanced at Lance next, shooting consistent three pointers on the other side of the court. With Shiro gone, Keith had felt so alone last year, his second year in university. His first year had been rough, there was no denying it. After aging out of the foster care system, Keith had nowhere to go. Shiro’s pushing him to come to university finally seemed like a viable option.  
So, with nothing to lose, Keith applied to the same university as Shiro. Even though it was a few states away from his current address, it was close to where he and Shiro had originally met.  
While in middle school, Keith’s foster parents had signed him up for Big Brothers Big Sisters, hoping to help him make friends. It was the first stroke of luck Keith had in a long time. Shiro was paired with him because they both loved basketball and because Shiro could handle Keith’s angry outbursts.  
They played basketball together and Shiro came to every single one of Keith’s middle school games. He talked him into joining Karate to channel some of that anger into something more positive and learn some discipline. Keith really liked it and kept up, but after passing his exam to get his black belt at the end of high school, he stopped to focus more on basketball. Shiro had done the same thing when he graduated high school.  
Even though he was no longer in the Big Brothers program during high school, he had still seen Shiro all the time and Shiro referred to him as his little brother. Keith hung out at his house and the Shiroganes were the closest he had to real parents. Since meeting Shiro, he was shifted to four different foster homes, luckily still in the same city.  
It was the year that Shiro graduated when Keith moved away. They had no more foster homes in the area willing to take him. Shiro kept in touch and tried to talk him into joining the basketball team at his new school but Keith never did. He did see Shiro at Christmas one year when his foster parents agreed to let him go. The Shiroganes bought him a bus ticket to spend the holidays with them but it was never quite the same.  
Then Keith started university. Shiro had already finished two years and had made friends. He was captain of the basketball team and one of the best players the school had ever seen. While Keith may have been rusty, he was still a natural. He made it on the team no problem.  
The rest of the team had been friendly enough. He still didn’t know Rolo, Nyma and Shay all that well and Rax had graduated after Keith’s first year. Matt was Shiro’s roommate and bestfriend so Keith knew Matt and Pidge even before starting at the university. Not surprisingly, Keith had gotten on with Hunk and Allura right from the start. It was with Lance that Keith ran into problems.  
The taller boy was good. He worked hard, never missed a practice and gave everything his all. But he wasn’t quite as good as Keith. While Keith had never considered it a competition, being on the same team and all, Lance did. He wanted to one up Keith at everything, often making an idiot of himself and it pissed Keith off. He was never very good with people, knew that he could be blunt and rude at times and he butted heads with Lance constantly that first year.  
Yet it had been Lance that had provided him with the stability and understanding he needed, Lance that had gotten him through the past year of hell.  
“Stay sharp, Samurai,” Lance grinned, shooting the ball. Keith caught it on reflex and grinned back. 

“You guys wanna come over tonight?” Matt asked as he exited the building with Pidge and Shiro on either side. He turned to Keith, Lance and Hunk walking behind. “I’ll make pasta.”  
“Aw, man I’d love some of that delicious italian cuisine!” Lance’s eyes sparkled before trailing off towards the parking lot. His gaze fixed on whatever it was that he had been looking for. “But I gotta run. My ride's here!”  
Lance started off towards the car in question; a shiny black BMW that looked impossibly new. “See ya later, alligator!” Lance finger gunned at them while running backwards before turning around again.  
“Is that Lance’s dad?” Keith frowned at the man in the car, squinting for a better look.  
Lance was saying something as he opened the door but Keith couldn’t hear or see the man respond to him. Then Lance nodded at whatever it was, sliding into the car.  
“No,” Hunk replied. He looked miffed about something and Keith got the distinct impression that Hunk did not like whoever it was that had come to pick Lance up after basketball practice.  
Keith looked to Hunk for a broader explanation. Hunk didn’t give one, just glaring after the car and then turning with a sigh once it was out of sight again.  
Keith decided it was best not to ask too many questions. Hunk was the sweetest guy in the world, or at least he could be. If he didn't like someone it was hard to earn his trust and whoever that man was had clearly gotten on Hunk’s bad side. Considering Hunk’s gut was usually on point, Keith had a bad feeling watching Lance disappear with the man.  
Shiro and Matt exchanged a look.  
“Well I’ll come,” Keith shrugged, continuing their earlier conversation despite the sudden unease.  
“I’d love to but I promised Shay I’d cook for her tonight,” Hunk replied sheepishly.  
“It’s cool man, you do your thing,” Matt laughed waving it off.  
“Yea, we’ll catch you later,” Shiro agreed.  
Hunk smiled at that and nodded, heading to his own vehicle. 

The small house that Shiro rented with Matt and Pidge was quite nice and Keith liked the cozy feeling. He had every opportunity to room with them when they were looking for a place during the summer but Keith didn’t regret his decision to keep his familiar basement suite.  
Mrs. Kaltenecker was a sweet old lady, mostly blind and with several overweight cats. She was kind to Keith and offered him food and reminded him to take care of himself.  
Keith carried her groceries and shoveled her walk and mowed the lawn and enjoyed very cheap rent. The suite was small but a lot bigger than what he was paying for it. If he were honest, Keith liked the solitude of having his own space down there with no roommates.  
“Your burn is fading nicely,” Pidge pointed out, jabbing the air around Keith’s bare shoulder with her empty fork, mouth full of food.  
“Yea,” Keith replied, glancing at it.  
“So it was just you, Lance and Hunk here over the summer?” Matt asked and Keith nodded again.  
“Yea. Hunk had an internship at the university. Lance and I were doing grunt work on the grounds.  
“I told you to wear sunscreen,” Shiro frowned accusingly.  
“Sorry, big bro,” Keith rolled his eyes and Pidge laughed.  
Shiro tried to hide his smile but failed.  
“How many classes do you have this semester?” Keith asked Matt. He knew that Matt had cut his course load down last year at the suggestion of the counselor to help lessen his stress.  
“Three,” Matt replied, holding up three fingers. “Feels like a lot of lab work this semester.”  
“Ug, don’t talk about labs,” Pidge rolled her eyes and groaned. “That word is officially banned. I’m adding it to the house rules.”  
“What do we say then?’ Shiro questioned.  
“Just say the L word and treat it like the curse it is,” Pidge replied.  
“What about in the context of a dog?” Keith asked.  
“We say retriever,” Pidge answered promptly, not to be deterred as she wrote the rule down on the piece of paper labeled ‘HOUSE RULES’ pinned to the large cork board in the living room.  
“That’s different though,” Matt started to argue.  
“In this house all dogs are equal so it doesn’t matter,” Pidge huffed.  
There was a moment of silence before shiro said thoughtfully, “we should get a cat.”

“Are those Jordans?!”  
“Yes, my man, yes they are,” Lance grinned, shooting his finger guns at Rolo.  
“Nice.”  
Lance sat on the bench, one leg stretched out in front to showcase his new shoes. Hunk sat beside him, not saying anything. Pidge crouched, adjusting her glasses as she took a look at them. Rolo crouched on Lance’s other side, Nyma standing behind him and laughing.  
“Yea, nice,” Hunk said. Shay gave him a sympathetic look and gently touched his shoulder.  
“What’s going on?” Keith asked, dribbling slowly towards where most of the others were gathered.  
“Just admiring my new kicks,” Lance grinned, holding his ridiculously long leg up ridiculously high for Keith's inspection.  
“Nice,” Keith murmured, brushing Lance’s foot away from his face. “How did you afford those?”  
“We can all discuss Lance’s new shoes later,” Allura called from across the court. “It’s practice time, Paladins!”  
“Don’t need no money when you look this good,” Lance smirked as he brushed past Keith to head on to the court. Keith tossed him the ball as Lance turned, running backwards with his hands out.  
Keith grinned and followed, pushing the thought of Lance’s new shoes out of his head to focus on basketball.  
Allura and Coran had them running drills like crazy but everything was moving so much more smoothly than anyone had expected. Despite their best efforts not to, everyone kept glancing at Shiro to see how he was holding up. Keith knew he and Matt had worked on his basketball skills all summer. While it was a huge adjustment to suddenly be playing with only one real arm, Shiro was coping amazingly and the prototype prosthetic he had was pretty amazing.  
Keith felt a huge sense of relief at seeing his self proclaimed big brother back on the court. He could still remember the fear he felt not knowing if Shiro was even going to live. 

_“Hello?”_  
_“Keith!” Mrs. Shirogane sobbed over the phone._  
_“Yes? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Keith heard his own voice from far away. His heart dropped immediately into his stomach and it felt like a hand was gripping hard at his chest_.  
_“It’s Takashi,” She managed before crying again. Keith held his breath as he heard a rustling sound and then Mr. Shirogane’s voice, calmer than his wife’s. Keith could still hear her sobs in the background._  
_“We’re at the hospital,” Mr. Shirogane said. “Takashi is in surgery right now. They’re not sure if he’ll make it and it looks like he’s going to lose his arm.”_  
_Keith didn’t hear anything else. He hung up the phone after shouting that he would be there. He was at school at the time and just grabbed his backpack, running out to his bike._  
_Matt was there when Keith walked in, looking small in one of the plastic waiting room chairs, head in his hands._  
_“Keith!” Mrs. Shirogane was on him, hugging him and sobbing into his shoulder. She was a small woman but very strong and her arms almost squeezed the breath out of Keith. Mr. Shirogane came up behind him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder._  
_“We don’t know anything yet. They took the arm but there’s still some internal damage they’re trying to fix,” he explained softly._  
_“How….What happened?” Keith still felt numb. He registered the words and understood them but he didn’t really feel them. His hands moved up without his conscious thought and rubbed Mrs. Shirogane’s back soothingly._  
_“It’s my fault,” Matt stood up and Keith got a look at his face. He was deathly pale and there were tear tracks on his face. His eyes were bloodshot and he had a bandage on the side of his face, bruising visible where the bandage didn’t quite cover. “There was a drunk driver. We were waiting to cross the street and they jumped the curb. Shiro pushed me out of the way or else it would have rolled right over me. But...but…” Mat started sobbing again and Mrs. Shirogane’s crying got louder. Keith galnced at Mr. Shirogane._  
_The car had dragged Shiro a few feet before crashing to a stop against a lamppost, pinning his arm against it. Matt had managed to slow some of the major bleeding with emergency first aid and that was when Keith noticed he was wearing a hospital gown over his jeans, his shirt long since turned into emergency bandages._  
_Keith took everything in with a sort of numb clarity. He had no idea what to do in these situations. He wasn’t good with emotions or comfort. Mr.Shirogane comforted his wife and Keith called Pidge who came as quickly as she could to sit with Matt. Keith talked with the doctors and nurses who came to give regular updates, reporting back to the others. He made trips to the cafeteria to get coffees and juice and water. No one was able to eat but they needed something to keep their strength up. Keith wished he could do more and felt useless._  
_That was one of the longest days any of them had ever experienced. When the operating doctor finally emerged, they all held their collective breaths._  
_“The surgery was a success. He’ll live. We had to remove the arm. He’s going to have a long road of physical therapy to recover but…”_  
_Keith lost the rest of what the doctor said to the relief pounding in his ears. Mrs. Shirogane started crying again, this time out of relief._

“Good work, Paladins!” Allura called, her clipboard clutched to her chest.  
Keith used the sweat band on his wrist to wipe his forehead before pulling his hair out of its short ponytail.  
“There’s the mullet we all know and love,” Lance teased, shooting the ball in his hands towards Keith. Snorting, Keith tossed the ball into the basket beside him.  
“You wanna come over for dinner?” Lance asked, coming up beside him. “Tons of leftovers from the dinner Hunk made last night.”  
Keith didn’t have to think it over before he nodded. Hunk’s cooking was the best and Keith need to get groceries so he didn’t have much to eat at his own place.  
“Sounds good. Gonna let me kick your ass at Mario Kart too?”  
“Yea, right!” Lance snorted. “You wish, Kogane!”  
Hanging out at Lance and Hunk’s apartment had become a regular thing now. It was how Kieth found out that Lance was very good at video games and Hunk didn’t like first person shooters. He knew that they both loved horror movies but got terrified and had to watch cartoons for at least an hour afterwards. He knew that Hunk was an amazing cook and that Lance actually wasn’t too bad either, though his dishes were much less creative. 

_“Keith? How are you doing?”_  
_Keith turned from where he was stuffing his clothes into his gym bag. He was the only one in the locker room, dawdling on purpose so they would all go on without him and he wouldn't have to chit chat. Not that it was much of a problem anyways. Last year Shiro was pretty much the only person he said more than a sentence to at a time._  
_“Fine,” Keith replied, hefting his gym back over his shoulder and trying to push past Lance._  
_“Hey, it’s okay if you wanna talk,” Lance frowned, moving his arm in the way so Keith wasn’t able to open the locker room door. “I know Shiro is like your brother. I look up to him too but it must be so-”_  
_“I said I’m fine!” Keith shouted, shoving Lance’s shoulder. The taller boy looked slightly taken aback but recovered quickly and followed Keith out the door._  
_“I know you don’t want to talk about your feelings or whatever but it’s okay, you know? You don’t have to be strong for everyone all the time. It’s okay to need someone to be there for you too.”_  
_“I don’t need anyone!” Keith spun, turning towards Lance. “I’m fucking fine, Lance! Just leave me alone! You’re the last person I’d talk to anyways so get out of my face you asshole!”_  
_Lance looked hurt at that and Keith felt instant regret take over. His chest squeezed tightly. Despite what a dick Lance usually was to him, Keith liked Lance. He would have liked if they could be friends. Lance was a good friend, he was loyal and kind and he’d do anything for the people he cared about. Keith was finally getting the chance to be on the receiving end of that rather than the taunts and jabs yet his anger was always getting the best of him._  
_“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” Keith looked away, unable to meet Lance’s eyes. “Sorry, I just...that was a shitty thing to say.”_  
_“It’s okay,” Lance put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Hey, I know I can be kind of a dick but I am your teammate and I’m here for you. We all are. I just get the impression that you’re not going to come to anyone on your own so I figured I should be pretty blunt about it.”_  
_“I….Yea….Thanks, Lance.”_  
_Lance nodded and smiled, giving Keith’s shoulder a gentle squeeze before letting go. “It’s cool, Mullet. So you wanna talk?”_  
_“Not really.”_  
_“Okay, well do you wanna come have dinner at mine and Hunk’s? He’s an amazing cook,” Lance wiggled his eyebrows in a manner that was probably supposed to be alluring._  
_Keith cracked the first smile he’d had in days._

Shiro groaned as he closed his laptop. “I don’t think I can stand to read one more word,” he muttered, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hand.  
Matt made a noise at his side, holding up a hand as his fingers flew over the keyboard. He stopped and closed his own laptop, leaning back in his chair. “Should we call it a night?”  
“I’m already sleeping,” Hunk muttered from where he had his forehead pressed to the table.  
“You heading home, Lance?” Keith turned to the boy beside him, seeing Lance staring at his phone with a slightly off expression. He looked exhausted and had dark circles under his eyes. “Looks like you need some sleep, Sharpshooter,” Keith frowned. Lance didn’t respond, still looking at his phone with a slightly worried expression. “Lance? Hey!” Keith snapped his fingers in front of Lance’s face and the other boy jumped.  
“Huh? Oh, Keith. Sorry, what’s up?” Lance quickly stuffed his phone in his pocket and started gathering his things into his backpack.  
“Just asking if you’re done,” Keith frowned, watching Lance’s frantic movements. Hunk was watching too, frowning and looking distinctly unhappy. “You look tired.”  
“Oh. Yea, yea I’m exhausted,” Lance replied but he wasn’t looking at Keith at all. “Um, I gotta go though. My ride is here. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”  
Lance waved as he headed out of the study room, shoulders slumped and looking barely able to stay awake long enough to get out of the library.  
“What’s that about?” Pidge frowned, turning to Hunk and Keith. “Is he okay?”  
Keith could only shrug and turn to Hunk for an answer.  
“I dunno,” Hunk sighed, running a hand over his face. “He says so but….it’s Lance….”  
They all nodded, knowing what Hunk meant. Lance put up a good front to hide his insecurities and struggles so sometimes it was hard to know if he really was okay or just didn’t want them to worry about him.


	2. Christmas with the McClains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance brings Keith home for Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all a flashback from the previous Christmas so it didn't bother with itallics. The whole chapter is pretty much self indulgent fluff between two good friends who just happen to be totally in love. With some angst thrown in of course

Keith felt terrible for lying to Shiro and his parents. They had looked so disappointed when he’d told them he was spending this christmas with another friend.  
Keith spent last christmas with Shiro and his family, since he didn’t have anyone to go home to and he was always treated like another son there. But when Shiro asked him this year Keith just couldn't do it. He’d made the excuse that Shiro had been spending so much time in the hospital it would be nice for him to go home with just his parents at the beginning of December.  
“But what will you do on Christmas?” Shiro frowned.  
“Oh, I already made plans with someone else. You should be home relaxing with your family,” Keith gave a sheepish smile. “Don’t worry about me.”  
“You are my family,” Shiro said softly, his single hand coming to rest on Keith’s where it lay beside Shiro’s leg. Keith sat on the edge of his hospital bed, feet flat on the floor. Keith glanced at their hands and swallowed hard.  
‘Keep it in, keep it in. They don’t need this from you right now. Don’t cry, you idiot,’ Keith thought to himself.  
“Well, okay. But you will call me on Christmas and New Year’s, right?” Shiro asked. Keith could tell he didn’t quite believe what Keith was saying but was deciding to let him have it.  
“Yea, of course,” Keith replied, forcing a smile and nodding. “I’ll see you in January when you’re back for physical therapy.”

“Hey, Keith,” Lance sidled up to him in the library where Keith was hunched over his laptop, studying for finals.  
“What?” Keith eyed Lance wearily as he removed his headphones. “If you want me to help you with your physics, it’ll have to wait. I’m too busy with my-”  
“Hey, chill, dude,” Lance waved it away, wheeling his chair into Keith’s space. “I was just gonna ask when your last final of the semester is?”  
“Huh?” Keith frowned as he looked at Lance wearily. Was he planning an end of semester party like last year? Keith did not want a repeat of the two of them getting into a drinking contest and vomiting before passing out and Shiro having to clean them both up and set them to bed on his pull out couch. “The fifteenth, why?”  
“Nice, so is Hunk’s. Mines the sixteenth,” Lance replied. “So we’re heading home the seventeenth.”  
“Okay…” Keith was having trouble processing this. He looked Lance over as the lanky boy leaned forward, elbows on his knees and one leg bouncing. A few tufts of his brown hair escaped from under his toque and his blue eyes were staring into Keith’s.  
“Does that work for you?”  
“Does what work for me?” Keith frowned.  
“Leaving on the seventeenth,” Lance replied.  
“Lance, what the hell are you-”  
“I already told Shiro it was me you’re spending Christmas with this year,” Lance cut Keith off as he stood and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “He called a few of us to ask cause I guess you didn’t tell him who,” Lance shrugged, adjusting the strap of his backpack with his shoulder. “Anyway, good luck. I gotta run. I have a final in twenty. See ya!”  
Keith was still registering what had just happened as he watched Lance take off. 

Keith tried bringing it up to Lance multiple times but was deflected each time. Lance would just talk over him, saying something about his family. Keith finally gave up.  
He just wasn't going to pack, he decided. Nope. Keith was going to stay here with Mrs. Kaltenecker and have a short visit with her family when they came over for Christmas and then go back to his own little basement suite and watch old Christmas specials and call Shiro.  
When Lance came to get him he was just going to tell Lance he wasn’t packed so they'd have to leave without him. Lance would probably get pissed but would eventually shrug and leave and he'd go home and have a nice christmas with his family and Keith would see everyone in the new year.  
Only it didn’t happen that way. Keith was awake and dressed, completely ready and just sitting on his couch, staring at the wall when Lance knocked on his door at 8 o’clock on the morning of the seventeenth of December.  
“I’m not packed,” Keith said by way of greeting when he opened the door. Lance stood there, hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. The smile drooped a little at Keith’s announcement.  
“Hello to you too,” Lance replied, smoothly stepping past Keith into the living room. He took a long glance around, never having been in Keith’s house before. Lance frowned, realising that there was very little in the way of personal touch. Keith had lived here since last year, it was home but it looked like a temporary space from the lack of many comfort items.  
“I said I’m not packed,” Keith repeated, closing the door.  
“Yea, I heard you,” Lance answered, pulling out his phone. He sent a text and shoved the phone back in his pocket. “So go pack now.”  
“I’m not packing,” Keith crossed his arms.  
“You’re gonna share my clothes then?” Lance raised an eyebrow as he looked Keith over and shrugged. “Might be long on you. At least take a toothbrush.”  
“Lance I’m-”  
“Keith, you’re coming with me. That’s it. The end. Go pack.”  
Keith hesitated for a second. Lance was usually so carefree and laid back. It was rare to see this forceful side of him. Keith told himself that was what had him moving to his bedroom and throwing some clothes into a suitcase. He didn’t have many toiletries either so it didn’t take long before he was carrying his suitcase out to the living room and getting his coat on.  
Once outside, Lance took Keith’s suitcase and motioned for Hunk to pop the trunk. Keith slid into the back seat and greeted Hunk meekly. Hunk looked over his shoulder and gave Keith a sympathetic look.  
“Okay, let’s go,” Lance grinned as he slid into the front seat, clicking in his seat belt and glancing at Keith in the rear view mirror.  
The car ride was surprisingly nice, Lance singing along to his road trip playlist and making Keith groan though he couldn't hide the smile. It was easy to talk to Lance and Hunk. Keith felt like he could say anything and they would accept it and roll with the conversation. At one point they talked about what if would be like if people just turned into a lizard person while going through puberty and then changed back.  
“There would always be that one kid in class pictures that’s a lizard kid before everyone,” Lance pointed out. “And that one kid that’s still a lizard person after everyone else.”  
“Maybe there’s only one kid that’s still a human when everyone else are lizards,” Keith mused, looking out the window.  
Hunk looked at him in the rearview mirror. “Can’t decide if that’s super deep or silly,” he laughed.  
“Deep,” Lance laughed. “Definitely deep.”  
Hunk dropped him and Lance off at Lance’s house and promised to call them to get together for New Year’s. 

Keith thought he was starting to get the hang of Lance’s family by the end of the first day. He was pretty good at learning names quickly. Lots of practice meeting new families.  
Turned out Lance was the middle child of seven. If Keith remembered correctly he had two older brothers, an older sister, a younger brother and two younger sisters. He wasn't sure how he was going to do when Lance’s extended family entered the picture.  
“You don’t mind sharing a bed?” Lance asked as he came back into the room from brushing his teeth and taking care of his night time skincare routine. Keith was just pulling on his pajama shirt and glanced over his shoulder while tugging it down.  
“Nah, that’s cool,” Keith replied. “Long as you don’t mind.”  
“Not at all,” Lance made an exaggerated flourish with his arm as he gestured to the bed. Keith snorted as he climbed in.  
He had shared a bed with Lance many times before. Keith used to share a bed with Shiro when they had to stay over at a hotel for an away game but this past year Shiro was gone and so was Lance’s regular bed partner.  
Hunk had started sharing with Shay which was an interesting development and one that Lance did not want to get in the way of. At this point, Keith was familiar with Lance’s night time routine and the noises he made in his sleep and the way he had trouble falling into sleep and would shift and mumble quietly. Lance was familiar with the way keith liked to sleep curled in on himself on his side, holding tight to his pillow.  
More than once they’d woken tangled in each other’s arms, both craving touch in their sleep. At first it was incredibly embarrassing but as they got more comfortable with each other, they’d both become used to it. Things with Lance were always strange for Keith. At first Lance didn’t like him at all which was honestly not surprising. Now they had a much more physical friendship than Keith had ever had with anyone.  
“You holding up okay?” Lance asked, both of them turning on their sides to face each other.  
“Huh?” Keith gave the other boy a quizzical look and Lance smiled.  
“With my family. There’s a lot of them and they can be a bit much,” Lance replied sheepishly.  
Keith had to admit that at first he had been a little overwhelmed being introduced to these people all looking at him eagerly. It didn’t help that they all seemed to know about him and said things like ‘oh, so you’re Keith!’ and ‘finally get to meet you!’  
Lance had waved his hands frantically and shushed them. Thankfully his younger brother had come to the rescue, bounding up to Keith. “I saw your game last year when you guys won 24-6! That was really awesome! You guys are really good but…”  
He’d prattled on but Keith was more than happy to listen and nod. He liked talking about basketball and he wasn’t required to do a lot of actually talking other than a few words here and there.  
Lance’s two little sisters were more shy and his older siblings were simply shook his hand in polite greeting. Although Keith did notice Lance’s older sister giving the taller boy strange smiles that seemed to embarrass him while Lance’s older brother was introducing Keith to his girlfriend that he’d brought home.  
“You both brought someone home this year!” Lance’s older sister piped up from behind him.  
“¿Quiere hacer el favor de callarse?” Lance grumbled. Keith wasn’t sure what he said but it made his sister and brothers burst out laughing and his mother chide all three of them.  
“Keith? You there?” Lance waved his hand in front of Keith’s face. The other boy shook his head and brought himself back to the present.  
“Oh, yea. Sorry. Yea, they’re cool actually. Your brother really likes basketball like you,”  
Lance nodded and smiled. “Yea, he was excited that you were coming over,” he admitted. “He thinks you’re pretty cool.”  
“Yea?” Keith raised an eyebrow at that.  
“Yea,” Lance laughed. “He was bugging me to get you to teach him some pointers.”  
“Huh,” Keith shrugged, turning onto his back and putting one hand under his head. “Yea, I can do that. Don’t know if I can teach him any more than you.”  
“What?” Lance frowned, moving up on his elbow to look down at Keith.  
“You have a lot better grasp of the technical stuff,” Keith replied, turning his head. “And you’re better at shooting than me.”  
“Huh? I...what?” Lance just blinked at him in surprise. “What are you saying?”  
Keith frowned at him. “I’m pretty good, yea but it's not really in a way that I can teach I guess. I just go on instinct. It’s harder for me to get the proper forms down and I don’t have the patience you do. You work a lot harder than me.”  
Lance gaped at him, mouth opening and closing.  
“Lance, are you okay?”  
“I..uh...Fine,” Lance squeaked, laying back down and rolling on his side. “Uh, get the light?”  
Keith just shrugged and turned the lamp off, rolling so he and Lance were back to back. 

Keith and Lance came in from playing basketball in the driveway with his little brother to find that his mom and big sister had made hot chocolate and some kind of cookies with maraschino cherries.  
“And then I shot a three pointer, it was awesome!” Lance’s brother was chatting to his mother, following her around like a little puppy. She just nodded, telling him that was great and she was really proud.  
“I’m going to be as good as Keith one day, he said so!” Lance’s brother announced.  
“Wow, that’s amazing,” his mother nodded along.  
“You’re already better than me at three pointers,” Keith pointed out. “Maybe you’ll get to be as good as your brother at them.”  
“Lance?” his brother turned to Keith quizzically before looking at Lance, mouth full of cookie. Keith patted his back when it looked like Lance was coughing through them. “He’s not as good as you.”  
“We’re good at different things,” Keith replied. “I think fast but Lance it a lot better at shooting than me.”  
“Really?” Lance’s little brother perked up.  
“Yea,” Keith shrugged. He was able to admit that easily. It was true after all. He totally missed the way Lance’s sister and his mother were staring at him with mouths open, their eyes trailing over to Lance who had his face down. “And you get to learn from him. You’re lucky.”  
Lance coughed again, making a strange sound at the back of his throat. 

“Not that it’s any of my business,” Lance started to say as they settled down for the night. “Just wondering….Why didn’t you want to stay with Shiro over Christmas?”  
Keith was quiet as he considered how to explain it in a way that didn’t make him come off as an asshole.  
“Not that I’m not glad you came to my place! I mean, even though I kind of forced you to come,” Lance said quickly. “You don’t have to say if you don’t want to! I just want to know...If I can help or anything.”  
Keith was still quiet and Lance was getting really nervous. The other boy wasn’t even looking at him and Lance fidgeted awkwardly. “Um..Keith?”  
“I just couldn’t,” Keith sighed, closing his eyes as he pushed his emotions away from the surface. It wasn’t working and he felt his eyes getting moist. He reached over to turn off the lamp. “I couldn't go there because I would have to be strong for Shiro and his family. They’re going through so much and it’s just… It’s too much for me, you know?”  
Keith wasn’t looking at him, his gaze on the roof as he lay on his back with his hands behind his head. “I couldn’t keep it up the whole time, I feel like I’d break and I can’t do that when they’re going through so much themselves.”  
“Keith, it’s okay to need help. You don’t have to be tough all the time. Sometimes we all need someone to support us for a change,” Lance said slowly and carefully, turning on his side. “It doesn’t make you weak to show your emotions.”  
Keith sighed and ran a hand over his face, resting it on his chest. “I know that logically but I just….I can’t do it. Especially not when they need me to be strong. I just needed to get away…” Keith groaned heavily and turned on his side, facing away from Lance. “I’m such an asshole…”  
“Keith…” Lance shifted closer, draping an arm over Keith’s waits and taking his hand. “No, you’re not. That’s totally understandable.”  
“No, it's not! They don’t get to take a break from it! It's always right there!” Keith fought to keep his voice down and fight back the tears.  
“Yea, but they have friends like you to lean on and be strong for them. You can’t do that if you wear yourself out,” Lance explained patiently, gently rubbing the back of Keith’s hand with his thumb. “It’s perfectly understandable for you to take a break and start fresh helping Shiro and his family with his physical therapy.”  
Keith sniffed and was grateful when Lance pretended he didn’t noticed. Keith shifted his arm over top of Lance’s and laced their fingers, giving Lance’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

Lance’s extended family arrived on Christmas Eve. Aunts, uncles and cousins were everywhere. It was a good thing Keith and Lance were already sharing a bed because every spare scrap of bedding was being used. Lance’s little brother and a cousin shared the limited floor space of Lance’s room  
Keith soon got used to the new additions just as he’d gotten used to Lance’s family. The initial meetings were a little off putting though.  
“Lance!” One of his aunts cried, enveloping him in a huge hug. She was about a foot and a half shorter than Lance but seemed to easily almost knock him over. “Cómo estás? Oh, and you must be Keith?” She squealed in delight when Keith nodded and kissed both his cheeks, holding him out at arm's length. “Lance!” she frowned disapprovingly at her nephew. “You no feed? Too skinny!”  
“Look at Lance, he’s still a stick himself,” his uncle added unhelpfully from over his wife’s shoulder.  
“It’s not like that!” Lance all but shrieked.  
“No?” his aunt looked disappointed as she glanced between Keith and Lance. “Amigos?”  
“Yes, yes!” Lance agreed enthusiastically, throwing an arm around Keith’s shoulders. “Mi amigo! Mi buen amigo!”  
His uncle laughed but his aunt still looked disappointed. Her husband said something teasing to her and she smacked his arm.  
“What?” Keith looked to Lance for an explanation. Was this normal?  
“Uh, nothing,” Lance shook his head. “Just a misunderstanding.”

Everyone headed home on boxing day and the house seemed almost too quiet. There had been a lot to do during the last two days and so much food Keith thought he might burst. Lance’s family seemed very concerned that he and Lance eat as much as possible.  
Keith had offered to help with the clean up but both Lance and his mother waved him away, Mrs. McClain even physically shooing him out of the room as she yelled for her husband to come give them a hand.  
“Oh, but I’m right here. I can-”  
“No, no! You’re a guest! Please, go relax. Would you like some leftovers?”  
“No, no thank you, I’m fine!” Keith said quickly. He still felt slightly sick from his overeating.  
It was a while before Lance was free to go find Keith, looking all over for him. The last place he expected to find Keith was in his little sister’s room. Her bedroom didn’t look like a typical eleven year old girl’s. The walls were covered with posters of planets and constellations, huge pages of mathematical equations and a large blackboard with her scribbles.  
Keith was sitting on the floor with his back against the bed, Lance’s little sister sitting between his legs with a huge book open. Lance recognized it as the book she’s gotten for christmas. Her finger was running over one of the pages and she was spewing out facts. Keith was nodding along, watching her finger seriously. They didn't notice Lance in the doorway.  
Taking advantage of their distraction, Lance whipped out his phone and took a picture. He was saving that forever.  
“I should have known,” Lance said, knocking lightly on the doorframe to announce his presence. Keith glanced up but Lance’s little sister held up a hand to wait as she finished what she was saying before she looked up at him.  
Keith had shown an interest when she started spouting her space facts and engaged with her, asking questions and sharing some of his own facts about aliens. Lance had known she was going to latch onto him after that and probably should have warned his friend about it.  
“What is it, Lance?” she asked shortly. “We’re busy.”  
“I can see that.” Lance nodded, coming to sit down beside Keith. His sister eyed him warily. “Mind if I join?”  
“I guess so,” she shrugged, giving him a look that clearly said he should not interrupt.  
“I’m learning about Venus and why that’s the planet she wants to go to when she becomes as astronaut,” Keith explained, looking back down at the book again. “But it takes over three months.”  
“The Mariner 2 did it in 110 days. The Venus Express spacecraft took 153 days,” she recited without even looking at the book.  
Lance was finally able to wrangle Keith away from his little sister after another hour. They had started talking about the possibility of alien life and which planets were most likely to support it. Keith promised to watch X-Files with her the next day which satisfied her enough to let the two boys leave.  
“Sorry about that,” Keith and Lance said at the same time. They paused in the hallway to look at each other. “For what?”  
“You go first,” Lance laughed and Keith flushed, looking away.  
“You looked like you were getting impatient,” he replied, shrugging. “And we were blabbering on about aliens. I know it can be boring or whatever but-”  
“I was just going to apologise for my sister kidnapping you and making you listen to all those space facts,” Lance interrupted. “I didn’t realise you were enjoying it.”  
“Well, yea,” Keith shrugged again.  
Lance cleared his throat, fighting down the warm feeling in his chest. “Um...the thing about my sister is...she’s autistic...So space is like her special interest and when you engage her with it she kind of latches on.”  
“I know,” Keith nodded. “I’m studying to be a teacher’s assistant to work with kids who need special support. I recognised it from some of my work with the middle school kids.”  
“Wait, really?”  
“Yea. I get it, you know. I was considered the weird kid. I didn’t have friends and I always had trouble picking up social cues because I never really learned how to express my own emotions,” Keith shrugged for a third time like this was no big deal at all. Lance had to restrain himself from hugging him. “I had a heavy interest in aliens and cryptids like bigfoot and stuff when I was a kid so I kind of get it.” Keith trailed off, not meeting Lance’s eyes.  
“I have ADHD.”  
“What?” Keith glanced up at Lance.  
“I have ADHD,” he repeated. “It’s...not that bad but it's there. I take medication to help myself manage it better. That’s why sometimes I kind of stare off into space or hyperfocus on stuff.”  
“Oh. I didn’t know that…”  
“I don’t advertise it or anything but I’m not purposely hiding it,” Lance said quickly.  
“That’s….cool,” Keith nodded, smiling a little.

They made plans with Hunk for New Years just as they'd promised to.  
He came to pick them up after dinner and they all headed out to the bar. It was just as packed as they expected it to be and Keith found himself wishing that he had just stayed home with Lance’s little sister to watch space documentaries on Netflix.  
All thoughts of wanting to stay at home left his brain when he saw Lance on the dance floor. He was graceful on the court for sure but this was a whole different way of moving. Keith was fascinated and his fingers itched to rest on those swaying hips but he clenched his hands tight and downed another drink instead.  
“Keith, come dance!” Lance shouted, coming over to attempt to drag him into the crowd. Keith took a step away from Lance’s bright blue gaze and handed him the drink in his hand. Lance drank it down at set the empty glass on the table. He’d already had a lot to drink at this point and the soft pink on his cheeks made Keith feel a little weak. He couldn't resist when Lance tugged his arm and dragged him to the dancefloor.  
Keith felt self conscious but the alcohol helped a lot with that. The way Lance was looking at him and dancing agaisnt him made it easy to forget everyone else around them and focus on this moment.  
“You’re good,” Lance spoke loudly, leaning into Keith’s ear. Keith turned, feeling their cheeks brush. His face flushed even more and Lance laughed.  
“4! 3! 2! 1!”  
The ball dropped and the whole bar cheered, throwing confetti, couples grabbing each other for a New Year’s kiss. Lance looked at him, Keith’s hands still on his hips. Lance leaned in, thumb brushing down the middle of Keith’s bottom lip.  
“Happy New Year,” Lance breathed, leaning in for their own New Year’s Kiss.


	3. You're Worth More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith confronts Lance about his toxic relationship.

They still hadn’t acknowledged the kiss.  
Keith fretted over if for weeks until Lance started announcing his dates a few weeks into the winter semester. One a week more or less. Keith never asked if it was the same person, he didn’t want to know. He was never introduced to anyone so he had to assume there wasn’t one person all the time. Lance was happy and that was enough. Keith was able to determine it was nothing more than a drunken kiss in a bar on New Year’s.

“Hey guys!”  
Lance showed up to early morning practice the day after leaving their study session in a hurry. He had a big smile and a fair sized hickey on his neck. Keith pretended not to notice while the others teased Lance about it.  
“You know me! Loverboy Lance!” Lance grinned, laughing at the good natured teasing. “Oh, a gentleman never kisses and tells, Pidge!”  
Keith could tell the smile and laughter didn’t quite reach his eyes and he looked exhausted. He missed more three pointers than he normally did and he was moving a little stiffly too.  
“What’s with you, today, man?” Keith frowned even as Hunk told Lance not to mind it.  
“I’m just off today,” Lance snapped. “We can’t all be perfect all the time, you know!”  
“You’re tired!” Keith said accusingly. He was concerned but it came out as anger which only set Lance off as well. “You didn’t sleep and now you’re tired so you’re doing shitty!”  
“Well excuse me for getting laid!” Lance shouted back. “Some of us think about things other than basketball all day!”  
“Okay, hit the showers guys,” Shiro sighed, coming over to break it up. Lance glared at Keith before stomping off to the locker room. Keith grunted as he looked at Shiro.  
“You two are back to how you were in your first year,” Shiro frowned. “What’s going on?”  
“I don’t know!” Keith replied a little too aggressively and crossed his arms over his chest.  
Shiro sighed and put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

Keith was walking home, head down and one headphone in his ear when Lance jogged up beside him.  
“Hey.”  
Keith glanced at him but said nothing.  
“Hey, I’m sorry I snapped at you this morning,” Lance said. “I know you were right. I was too tired. I...overreacted. It's just the stress and I need some sleep...”  
“Lance.” Keith stopped in his tracks. “I don’t know what’s going on with you and it's not any of my business but as your teammate and your friend…” he paused, continuing when Lance nodded in affirmation. “I’m worried; something's off. Hunk is concerned about whoever you’re seeing and Hunk is never wrong. It’s way too early in the semester for you to be this stressed and tired. We haven’t had midterms or our first game yet. Don’t throw everything away because you can’t tell your boyfriend no. You need to focus on yourself too.”  
“That’s...it’s not….” Lance stuttered, taking a step back.  
“That’s exactly what’s happening!” Keith countered, in no mood to listen to Lance’s excuses. “I know you, Lance. You want to make everyone happy but you need to look after yourself too. You can’t make anyone happy if you’re falling apart.”  
“Keith, I…” Lance seemed to be almost overwhelmed as he reached out a hand towards Keith but hesitated and dropped it down.  
“Lance, go home and get some rest,” Keith said, a little softer now. “It’s cool, okay. We’re cool.”  
“Yea...okay…”  
Keith could tell there was something else that Lance wanted to say but seemed to be hesitating.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yea. Fine. I’m fine. Thanks.”

Their first game of the season was a huge success. The whole team was riding high as they headed to the locker rooms.  
“We have got to celebrate tonight!” Lance whooped.  
“Hell yea!” Rollo seconded the motion.  
Even Keith was in with the idea. It had been awhile since all of them had been back together and gone out for some fun. The locker room erupted in suggestions of where they should go. Of course everyone agreed on the same club. It was a friday night and everyone went to the same place friday night. It would be packed with students also celebrating the team’s win. Rolo texted Nyma to let Pidge, Allura and Shay know the plans.  
Once everyone was showered and dressed, they headed out to the parking lot. Matt let everyone throw their stuff in his car while they waited for the uber. Keith stood next to Lance who had his phone out, texting. He hadn't noticed before but that was definitely a new phone with an expressive drop proof case in his favorite shade of blue.  
“Your boyfriend wasn’t at the game?” Keith asked casually, looking out at the parking lot instead of at Lance.  
“Uh, no. I….We’re not really like that…” Lance replied, glancing up from his phone as he shoved it back in his pocket. “I can’t make it tonight. Next time.”  
Keith raised his eyebrows in surprise. “But it was your idea! It’s our first win and our first game of the season. Just tell your boyfriend to come with us.”  
Lance frowned. “I told you he’s not...It’s not like that. He…..” Lance trailed off as the familiar black car drove into the lot. Keith wasn’t sure if he was imaging it or not but it looked like Lance’s shoulders had stiffened and his expression fell a little.  
“I’ll...see you later, Keith…” Lance put his head down and started walking.  
“Wait.” Keith grabbed Lance’s arm to stop him and looked into his face seriously. “If you don’t want to go with him then don’t. It’s your choice.”  
“Keith, it’s okay,” Lance assured him, gently removing Keith’s hand. He held it in his own for a second too long to be truly natural. “I’m fine, dude. Have fun, okay. Send me a lot of snaps.” That familiar Lance grin was back in place and he shot Keith his signature finger guns on his way to the car. 

“Hunk, what’s up with Lance?” Keith asked, plied with sufficient amounts of alcohol to not care about sounding like a clingy ass. He knew it was all Lance’s own business and he told himself that if this really was a relationship then Keith wouldn't be asking. It was just the way that Lance seemed to start sinking into himself more and more. He wasn’t as open, he was snapping at them and that just wasn’t the Lance they knew and loved. He was tired and unhappy and he didn’t light up when he looked at his phone anymore. He looked sad.  
Hunk seemed to stiffen, Shay glancing up at him from where she had he head resting on his shoulder. “Um…”  
“I understand if you feel weird telling me but I’m just worried…” Keith said, the alcohol making it hard to keep the distraught expression from his face. “Lance doesn't open up much about anything serious.”  
“No, he doesn’t…” Hunk admitted. “I’m a little worried too but he keeps saying he’s fine.” Hunk shrugged his shoulders.  
“He’s seeing that man. He’s a lot older. Seems like he’s giving him an awful lot of expensive stuff too and that’s fine but...Lance isn’t happy,” Keith glanced at the dance floor where Shiro, Matt, Pidge and Allura were dancing, arms in the air and huge smiles on their faces. Rolo and Nyma were grinding on each other a few feet away. Keith made a face, looking back to Hunk and Shay. “Is it like a sugar daddy thing?”  
Keith said it with a completely straight face so he was taken aback when Hunk laughed.  
“I’m serious,” Keith frowned.  
“We know. It’s just that you’re dead on,” Shay smiled softly. Hunk recovered himself enough to nod.  
“Here’s what happened. It started out as a joke,” Hunk explained. “But you know Lance. He takes things a little far sometimes. He was complaining about money and we joked about finding a sugar daddy. It kind of built and built until Lance was actually looking up these websites that are like dating apps but for that sort of thing. It’s harmless and funny and then the next thing you know Lance is actually making an account. He’s not messaging anyone and we’re still laughing at some of the propositions but then its starts to get more serious and he’s really thinking about it. Then my car broke down. Well sort of our car.”  
Keith nodded. He distinctly remembered Lance borrowing the car on several occasions and Hunk driving Lance anywhere he wanted at any time of day.  
“We weren’t sure what we were going to do. We took the bus and walked but we started to really miss the wheels. Without telling me, Lance started hanging out with one of the guys on there. He was nice actually and he didn’t always want something sexual. Sometimes Lance just spent time with him and the dude spoiled him.”  
Keith nodded, even though there was a lump in his throat thinking about ot. He didn’t find it strange that there was someone out there with more money than they knew what to do with and wanted to hang out with Lance and buy him stuff. If Keith had that much money he’d want that too.  
Shay put a hand on Hunk’s arm as he seemed to get more serious.  
“They mutually decided to end things at the end of the winter semester last year,” Hunk said softly. “Lance was fine and things were good but then he started talking with another guy during the summer. You know those few ‘dates’ he went on? That was this guy.”  
“The one he’s seeing now?” Keith asked, swallowing hard and taking a quick chug of his drink.  
“Yea,” Hunk nodded. “It was more of the same sort of deal. They hung out maybe once or twice every two weeks but then he started getting more demanding. He wanted Lance to come over even when he said he was busy. I don’t know what he used, guilt maybe, knowing Lance. He’d go over there but he wouldn't be happy. I’ve been trying to get him to end things. I’ve noticed it’s been getting worse but he won’t listen to me or Shay. Shiro even tried to talk to him but he laughed and said it was all good.”  
“So everyone knows except me?” Keith felt hurt, betrayed even. Hunk and Shay exchanged worried looks.  
“It’s not like that,” Shay said quickly. She seemed to be choosing her words carefully. “We all knew Lance would probably not want you to find out but we didn’t hide it. It’s not really our thing to tell but since you guessed yourself….Well that’s what Shiro and I and Allura did too. We guessed and when we confronted Lance he didn’t deny it.”  
Hunk nodded his head vigorously. “Actually we’ve been saying that we wanted to tell you but we felt weird about bringing it up without Lance’s permission. We all just thought you would be the best person to talk to.”  
“Me?” Keith was so surprised it pushed away the irritation at the fact they had all been discussing how Keith was too clueless to figure it out and how they hoped he would wise up. “You’re his best friend and Shiro’s his idol. If he won’t listen to you guys why would he listen to me?”  
“You have a good relationship with him,” Shay shrugged, looking up at Hunk for confirmation.  
“Yea, you guys totally bonded last year,” Huk agreed. “At least just...give it a try?”

Keith checked his phone a lot the next day, biting his lip. Should he text Lance?  
Keith almost threw the phone as it suddenly buzzed to life. Glancing at the screen he saw Lance’s name and opened the message.  
Lance: What’s up? You wanna hang at the library? Hunk is politely trying to kick me out to have a romantic dinner with Shay.  
Keith: Come over. I’m making dinner  
Lance: Sounds good, Mullet!

_“You cook, Samurai?”_  
_“Of course.”_  
_“Not just ramen and toast?”_  
_“No,” Keith rolled his eyes. “I mean, yea I don’t usually bother making dinner for myself a lot. I’ll just eat noodles or a sandwich but I can cook.”_  
_“Why don’t you then?” Lance peered over Keith's shoulder at the stove. No fires so far and it smelled pretty good._  
_“Why bother just for me?” Keith shrugged._  
_“Um, because you need to eat too?”_  
_“Yea, cereal is food.”_  
_“You know for a healthy guy you really don’t eat very well, do you?”_  
_Keith shrugged again._  
_“Okay, so how did you learn to cook if you never do it for yourself?” Lance asked, one eyebrow raised. He moved to sit on the counter beside Keith._  
_“I cooked for my foster siblings in some of my homes as I got older,” Keith replied, glancing over to Lance. “No one really wants a teenager but the perks were that the parents had a built in babysitter. I learned to cook for the younger kids.”_  
_“Oh.”_  
_Keith really couldn’t read the expression on Lance’s face at all. The other boy had his head tilted, looking down at him. “What?”_  
_“Just...I dunno. I didn’t picture you as someone who looked after kids is all,” Lance shrugged._  
_“I wasn’t but then after Shiro kind of took me as his little brother I saw what it could be like to have someone bigger and older looking after you,” Keith purposely avoided Lance’s eyes, mashing the potatoes a little harder than necessary. “It sucks when you’re alone and no one cares what happens to you. You feel like if you have a problem you can’t think of a single person who would help you. I thought that was just fine with me for a long time and resented when anyone implied otherwise. But then when Shiro became my big brother and was able to sort of get me to let down some of my walls it was a huge relief to know that I didn’t have to have all the answers. If something happened I could tell Shiro and he would help me. I wanted to be that person for some of those younger kids. They were either orphans or had shitty parents that abused and neglected them so they felt they didn’t have anyone either. I got pretty good at helping with homework and science projects too. It’s how I decided I wanted to be a teaching assistant.”_  
_“Wow….I think that’s the most you’re ever said to me, Mullet Head.”_

Keith opened the door at Lance’s knock. He was expecting him but still felt his heart jump a little when he saw Lance standing there in his doorway.  
“Smells good in here, Mullet Head,” Lance grinned, stepping into the house. It was familiar now, a lot different than when he’d first stepped foot inside to pick up Keith for Christmas break the year before.  
“Thanks,” Keith said, turning back to the kitchen and letting Lance make himself at home. Keith checked on the oven before pulling out some plates.  
“How was last night? Looked like a lot of fun,” Lance asked, casually walking in and hopping up on the counter opposite the stove. The kitchen was small enough that Keith brushed his legs as he walked past.  
“It was, yea,” Keith replied. “I was pretty tired though. Hunk, Shay and I left a little earlier. Everyone else was still going strong at two.”  
“Damn. Sorry I missed it,” Lance laughed.  
Keith glanced at him over his shoulder, pulling the lasagne out of the oven. He looked good with his hoodie and sweat pants, backwards snapback and that little grin. “Me too,” Keith replied. He turned his back so he wasn’t able to catch Lance’s reaction but he took a little too long to reply.  
“That frozen?” Lance asked instead of addressing Keith’s comment.  
“Homemade,” Keith replied. “Matt and Pidge’s recipe.”  
“Thought you didn’t cook for yourself,” Lance accused, narrowing his eyes. “Did you know I was coming?”  
“You got me,” Keith replied flatly. “Actually Hunk told me last night he wanted to do an anniversary dinner for Shay tonight and asked if I could lure you over.”  
“You sneaky bastards!” Lance laughed again. “Aw, what a good wing man, Keith. And here I thought you were preparing me a romantic candlelight dinner.”  
“Hope you brought the candles,” Keith deadpanned.  
“Why didn’t he just tell me that. I would have left them alone no problem.”  
Keith laughed and Lance raised an eyebrow. “Are we talking about the same person? Hunk wouldn’t want to be rude to you.”  
“Yea, he’s a big softie,” Lance had to agree. “Probably would let me eat with them if I asked. And Shay is so sweet she wouldn't say anything either if I crashed their anniversary dinner.”  
“Probably not,” Keith agreed. “Go find something on Netflix.”  
“You got it, boss,” Lance saluted as he slid off the counter and headed into the living room. They already had a few selections in Keith’s list that they were waiting to watch together and Lance idly flicked through before settling on one. Keith came into the room a few moments later.  
They settled into a comfortable silence. Well, Keith was more or less silent, Lance making occasional comments followed by the two of them laughing. They finished dinner and then finished the movie and then Keith drew in a deep breath. Lance was scrolling through netflix again for something else when Keith spoke.  
“You need to do something about your sugar daddy, Lance.”  
Lance’s expression was priceless. At first he completely froze up, turning slowly to look at Keith. His eyes were wide and mouth open.  
“I figured out what’s been going on, Lance. Hunk confirmed it for me when I asked. I...can’t believe it took me so long and you never said anything…”  
“I didn’t hide it,” Lance replied defensively. “I mean it was pretty obvious and if you asked I would have been honest. I just wasn't about to go around blabbering about it all over the place.”  
Keith nodded his head slowly. He could understand that but he was still a little upset and wanted to ask Lance what Hunk had meant when he told him Lance would be particularly unhappy for Keith to find out. Didn’t he trust him? No, that wasn't the issue right now.  
“You’re not happy, Lance. This relationship clearly isn’t working,” Keith said calmly.  
“Oh, yea? You know all about good relationships,” Lance shot back sarcastically.  
“I know all about when they’re not working,” Keith continued, not rising to the bait. “This one isn’t. I’m not trying to tell you what to do or saying you need to end it. That’s your choice. I just… I want you to stand up for yourself a little more. If you don’t want to go with him tell him no. If he doesn’t respect you then he’s not worth a second of your time, Lance.”  
Lance was looking away, one hand tugging at the string on his hoodie quickly. His face was clouded and he was biting his lip like he was holding something back. Before he knew it, Keith was moving towards him, arms circling Lance and pulling him in. Lance leaned his head against Keith’s shoulder as the other boy rubbed his back.  
“It’s just not that easy, Keith,” Lance said softly, still tugging at the string on his hoodie. “He buys me things all the time, you know? I can at least make myself available when he wants me.”  
“No, Lance. That’s not how it works. That’s not mutually beneficial. If you’re not enjoying yourself and having fun then he’s forcing you,” Keith fought to keep his voice steady.  
“He’s not! It’s not like that!” Lance sounded both so fierce and so vulnerable at once that it made Keith hold him tighter.  
“I hate seeing you like this,” Keith murmured gently. “You’re not happy and it's because someone is taking advantage of you. I always told you that you’re way to loyal for your own good, Lance. Please, just promise me you’ll at least set some boundaries, okay? You need to start valuing yourself like we do. You’re worth a lot more than anything money can buy.” 

_“He’s the only person in the world who cares if I live or die! My parents are gone and now Shiro might move far away and I have nothing!” Keith hated himself for sobbing like this in front of someone else. He was so weak and so stupid._  
_“Ssh, that’s not true! We all care about you Keith. I care about you.”_  
_“You have a family Lance. A big family and they love you,” Keith sniffed. “You don’t need me.”_  
_He’d just been told by Shiro’s parents that if his physical therapy didn’t make improvements soon, they were going to move back with the rest of their family in Japan where they had more support to help them look after their son during his recovery._  
_“I’m sorry, Keith….” Mrs. Shirogane’s voice was soft on the other end._  
_Keith felt numb when he hung up and before he could register what he was doing, he was calling Lance. He still didn’t know why he did it but he’d managed to choke it all out without saying hello first. When he finished there was nothing but silence for a long beat. Keith was afraid maybe Lance had hung up and he was even more alone than he thought._  
_“I’ll be right there.” Lance did hang up then and a short time later he was at Keith’s door. He must have driven Hunk’s car even though it was only a ten minute walk because he was at the door in two._  
_Now they were here, Lance sitting on Keith’s couch with the dark haired boy in his arms, rubbing his back and stroking his hair and murmuring gently. He didn’t seem at all put off by Keith sobbing into his shoulder._  
_“I do need you, Keith,” Lance said softly. “We all do. A lot more than you know. You said it yourself, I have a big family, right? They really like you so we can share. You can be part of my family now.”_  
_Keith sniffled as he looked up, prepared to tell Lance it didn’t work that way but when he saw the look of genuine affection and concern on Lance’s face, the words died in his throat. Lance cupped Keith’s face gently in his hand and wiped the tears from his face. For a tantalizing moment Keith though they might repeat the kiss from New Year’s._  
_“Cheer up, Mullet,” Lance said softly. “You have a family and we’re very hard to get rid of.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the nasty parts....


	4. Slip Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finally opens up to Keith and tells him the secret he's been keeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! There is a brief non con scene in this chapter. There's some allusion to assault and then something more descriptive in the flashback. It's nor super explicit but please be warned.

Keith wasn’t sure if Lance really was happier lately but he did notice that the other boy wasn't as glued to his phone and he didn’t miss any more activities with the tea,. However, Keith still noticed that Lance was coming to class more tired than he should be. Since it wasn’t affecting his classes or his basketball so Keith kept silent.  
It hurt, Keith had to admit. It hurt that Lance hadn’t wanted him to know and didn’t trust him after everything Keith had opened up about. It really hurt when Keith saw him go off with the guy after practice sometimes. Keith had taken to glaring at him and knew that Hunk was too. He hoped the guy was scared because the glaring was a mild warning and he really wasn’t afraid to do a lot more than that if he ever stepped out of line. 

“Okay, everyone! As you all know, our game with Galra University is coming up next week,” Coran announce. “They will have the same starting lineup as last year with Captain Lotor as their power forward, Zethrid as center, Narti on point guard, Acxa as small forward and Ezor as their shooting guard.”  
Everyone groaned in unison. Galra U was their number one rival and they were good. This team was especially known for their very few losses and had wiped the floor with them the previous year. While the Galra team were organized like a well oiled machine, the Altea University Paladins were a mess.  
“Now, now, I know we had our asses handed to us last year. Metaphorically of course,” Coran continued. “But we’re a lot better at working as a team now and you’ve each come a long way individually. Allura and I have devised a few plays I want you all to go over until we get them right. Got it?” Coran unfolded the pointer in a way that clearly said the time for asking questions was over. “Good.”  
It was one of the hardest practices Keith could remember but by the end of it they were all fairly confident in their grasp of the plays and the abilities of themselves and their teammates to carry them out.  
“You ready for this, Samurai?” Lance asked as they all left the locker rooms and headed outside.  
“Hell yea. We’re going to get them back for last year,” Keith replied confidently.  
So far, their team had done really well in the tournament and if they were able to beat Galra University, it guaranteed them a spot in the finals. 

The day of the much anticipated game came and went. The shouting and congratulations in the locker rooms could be heard all over the building. Keith was still riding the high of watching Lance score the winning basket just a split second before the buzzer and grabbing the taller boy to lift him up. He’d almost knocked Lance to the ground but neither of them cared.  
Lance’s face was still alight with their win and he glowed under all the praise but still tried to act like it was no big deal and knew he could do it all along. Keith wasn't fooled. He knew how hard Lance had worked and it had paid off.  
“You coming out with us, Sharpshooter?” Keith asked, clapping Lance on the back.  
Lance turned and grinned at him, “Hell yea! But I’ll actually meet you guys at the club if that’s cool. He held up the keys in his hand. “Hunk’s letting me borrow his car so I’ll see you up there.”  
Keith glanced at the keys and then at the gym bag Lance was taking an unnecessarily long time packing up. He’d taken a lot longer in the shower than anyone else too. “Sure,” he nodded, forcing a smile. “Sounds good.”  
Keith followed the others out to meet up with the rest of the team. He knew he shouldn’t but as soon as they were all within sight of the exit doors, he stopped. “Oh, I forgot something in the locker room. I’ll catch up with you guys,” he waved them off.  
“Are you sure?” Shiro asked, frowning.  
“Yea, yea,” Keith called over his shoulder as he headed back the way they’d just come.  
As soon as he was around the corner, Keith pulled out his phone. 

Keith: Make an excuse for me. I’m going to wait for Lance.  
Shiro: Okay. I trust you.

Keith sighed and slid down against the wall to sit on the ground. He frowned, checking the time. What was taking Lance so long? Just as Keith was about to head towards the locker room, he paused, hearing the sound of a door and peered down the long hall to see someone emerging from the locker room door. It must have been Lance.  
Something told Keith that wasn’t him and sure enough, as the two got closer to each other, Keith could tell it was someone else. An older man, about his own height with broad shoulders and wearing an expensive tailored coat. The man seemed to recognize him and though Keith had never seen him up close, he knew who he was. Keith shot him his best glare but didn’t bother stopping, thinking only about Lance. He must still be in there.  
Keith wasn't sure what he expected to walk in on but it wasn’t this.  
Lance sat with his back against the bench, knees up to his chest and his forehead against his crossed arms. The thought darted into Keith’s mind that if he ran out now he could catch the guy before he left the building. Then he looked at Lance again and stepped fully inside the room, letting the door close behind him.  
“Lance?” Keith called softly so as not to startle him. Lance jumped anyway, looking up at Keith. He turned his head a split second later but Keith had already seen it. “Are you okay? What is that?”  
Keith was at his side in less than a second, crouching down and gently taking his friend’s chin in one hand to get him to look at him. There was an ugly purple bruise high on Lance’s left cheek bone.  
“I just...hit my face...on the bench…” Lance said with a shrug. “It’s fine. I’m cool.”  
Keith’s mouth set in a hard line and he sat down next to Lance who had dropped his head back down on his arms. Keith tentatively put an arm around the other boy’s shoulders and let it rest there when Lance didn’t pull away.  
When Lance shrugged him off and started to stand, Keith helped him to his feet. He was still a little unsteady and looked awful. Keith could clearly see that Lance needed to clean up. “Shower?” Keith asked tentatively. Lance shook his head miserably, clearly too tired. Keith nodded and gently sat Lance down on the bench. He reached into his gym bag for his washcloth. “Hold on.”  
Keith’s limbs felt heavy as he headed into the bathroom, running the rag under some warm water. He was moving on autopilot, mouth dry and tongue thick in his mouth. He looked and sounded calm but inside he felt like he was being torn apart. He couldn’t even imagine how Lance must be feeling and that was the only thing that kept him together. Lance had always been there for him when he needed him the most and now Keith could return the favor.  
When he returned, Lance was still sitting on the wooden bench. He looked so defeated with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, bouncing one leg.  
“Lance?” Keith said softly, again not wanting to startle him. Lance looked up warily and started to stand, holding his hand out for the cloth. Instead Keith moved toeards Lance and knelt down. He took Lance’s hand and put it on his shoulder as a way to steady himself.  
“Here. Let me.”  
Keith had seen Lance naked numerous times. They showered together and dressed together after all, but he’d never been this close. It wasn't exactly the way he’d imagined and certainly not the way he ever wanted it to happen. He was silent and kept glancing at Lance’s face to make sure he wasn’t hurting him or crossing a line. Lance wouldn't meet his eyes.  
“C’mon.” Keith put the cloth in his gym bag and grabbed Lance’s clothes from the pile on the floor, handing each item to him one at a time. Lance put his clothes on slowly, expressionless and silent. It was eerie, seeing Lance like this.  
“Thanks,” Lance said quietly, grabbing his gym back and the car keys from the bench. He still didn’t look at Keith.  
“Hunk is out right now. I don’t think you should be alone.” Keith slipped his hand over Lance’s and gently took the keys. He was in no condition to drive anyways. “Come over to my place.”  
When Lance didn’t respond, Keith gently took his hand and led him out. Lance didn’t protest or try to pull away as Keith led him to the car. He unlocked the passenger door and took Lance’s bag, shoving it into the backseat along side his own.  
Lance was already in the car, head against the window and staring out, away from Keith as he got in the driver’s side. Keith had to adjust the seat closer before he started the engine. They drove in silence, only a few minutes to Keith place. Leaving both bags in the car, Keith got out, ready to come around and help Lance but he managed on his own and followed Keith inside.  
“You should get some sleep,” Keith said softly once they were inside and he'd locked the door.  
“I can’t sleep right now. Too wired.”  
Keith nodded and gently led Lance to the couch. Lance sat and leaned back, closing his eyes, putting one foot up on the coffee table. Keith went to his room, changing into a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top. He brought out a shirt and sweatpants that would probably fit Lance. The other boy just changed in the living room.  
Without a word, Lance sat back down on the couch and patted the spot beside him. Keith sat and turned on netflix. They watched Scooby-Doo often after scary movies so Keith turned that on as Lance shuffled to lay down with his head in Keith’s lap. Keith tugged the throw blanket over him and awkwardly leaned back to rest his arms on the back of the couch. After a few minutes, Keith tentatively reached down and put an arm over Lance, holding the blanket closer to him. His other hand stroked slowly through Lance’s soft hair.  
“Is this okay?” he asked softly. Lance usually like physical contact but Keith wasn't sure if he would right now. Lance nodded but stayed silent, shuffling back against Keith.

“Hey. Do you want to go to bed?”  
Keith had noticed Lance starting to doze off. Lance didn’t respond for a moment before asking, “with you?”  
“If you want,” Keith replied as Lance started to sit up and nodded his head. Keith walked with Lance to the bathroom, noting how tired and slouched Lance looked. “Let me see,” Keith brushed some hair from Lance’s face to get another look at the bruising. It seemed to be even worse now. Lance swatted his hand away but there was no malice in the action. Keith watched Lance carefully washing his face and gargle some mouthwash as Keith brushed his teeth and threw a handful of water over his face. Lance made to leave but Keith motioned for him to sit on the toilet. It was almost scary the way Lance just sighed and obediently followed his directions. This wasn’t the Lance he knew, the one that argued with and teased him over every little thing.  
Keith pulled out a small jar of salve and dipped his pinky in. He was slow and careful, trying not to hurt Lance as he applied the salve to his bruise. Each time the other boy winced, Keith would pause and pull his hand back, waiting for him to relax again. He gently brushed brown hair out of the way and Lance finally looked up to meet his eyes. Keith smiled and watched Lance’s eyes drop back to his lap.  
Keith crouched to touch his hand and continued applying the salve. When he was done he washed his hands before he and Lance went across the hall to his bedroom. Lance slipped into the bed, closest to the wall and Keith followed, turning out the light. For awhile they just lay there in silence, both looking at the ceiling.  
“Want to talk about it?” Keith asked. Shit, he was terrible at this. His voice sounded rough and unsure. His sincerity didn’t quite come through and he cleared his throat, preparing himself to try again.  
“It’s not what you think, Keith.”  
Keith turned his head and saw Lance on his side, looking at him. Keith turned to face him.  
“It was my idea. It’s why I told you guys I would meet you later and why I borrowed Hunk’s car. I planned it a few days ago.”  
“Yea? You plan that to?” Keith asked, pointing at the bruise. There was malice in his voice and he hoped Lance knew it wasn’t directed at him.  
“No,” Lance replied, soft but defiant. “He was a lot more mad at me than I thought, okay?”  
“What do you mean?” Keith narrowed his eyes and moved up on his elbow. Lance groaned, shitung on to his stomach and burying his face in the pillow. Keith waited patiently.  
“Okay, so it started last week when I mentioned out game. He wanted me to….well to have a vibrator in during the game. The kind with those remotes,” Lance was talking quickly now, propped on both elbows and staring at the pillow under him. “I said no because I really didn’t want anything distracting me during the game. It’s a big deal to me. I didn’t want to fuck up or something and I wanted to be at the top of my game. Basketball isn’t just a hobby. I still want to play professionally one day and I’ve just been thinking a lot about how next year I’ll graduate-”  
“Lance, it’s fine. You don’t need to have a good excuse. If you say no then you say no. You don’t need a reason,” Keith interrupted Lance’s rambling. Lance just nodded but still didn’t look at him.  
“He was pretty mad,” Lance said softly. “So I convinced him it would be fun to fool around in the locker room after the game, you know? Kind of dangerous. He agreed but he still wasn't that happy about it. I figured he would come around and it would be fun but I’d never really refused anything like that before and I didn’t know…”  
Lance flopped face first on to the pillow, clearly trying to collect himself. Keith hesitated, reaching out but drew his hand back again.  
“It’s humiliating…” Lance whispered.

_Lance groaned, trying to stifle it. Not that any of the noises he made seemed to be having any effect on his partner. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, trying to steady his breathing. A small gasp escaped and Lance fought to keep himself from tensing up too much. He definitely didn’t prep enough. Lance wished he hadn’t been so eager to get that sour look off his partner’s face at the cost of a proper warm up._  
_“Tell me to fuck you harder.”_  
_That was the last thing Lance wanted right now. He didn’t mind getting a bit rough but the stretch wasn’t that tantalizing mix of pleasure and pain that he normally enjoyed. It was just painful and they really hadn’t used quite enough lube. He said it anyways._  
_“F-fuck me harder Da-Daddy…”_  
_Lance dropped his head on his forearms where they were folded on the bench. He clenched told himself it would be over soon. Lance would get through it and he’d make up for disappointing him. But then he thrusted in harder and it hurt enough that Lance cried out, starting to push himself up , his knees lifted slightly off the cold tile floor before he even knew what he was doing. A hand grabbed his hair tight and slammed his head back down hard on the bench. Lance tasted blood and knew that he’d bitten his lip. He squeezed his eyes shut to fight the tears but they squeaked out anyway and he gasped, arms now straight out on either side._  
_“What’s the matter? Thought you were going to make it up to me after being a spoiled brat. Can’t even do one thing for Daddy when he’s done so much for you?”_  
_Lance whimpered, his hands trying to get a grip on something, anything to ground him but he’d been taken off balance. Instead he clenched his hands into fists and made strange noise at the back of his throat that he didn’t quite recognize._  
_There was a loud groan of pleasure behind him and Lance cried out in relief as his partner finally came. The hands on his hips dropped him suddenly and his body slid down to the cold floor. He heard the rustling of pants being pulled up and a zipper closing but couldn’t move.. When he looked over his shoulder, the locker room door was open._  
_“You’re not going to help me?” Lance asked before he could stop himself. The aftercare was definitely not something they ever skipped but this time he didn’t think he could bare those hands on him again._  
_“Have your little boyfriend clean you up,” he spat, leaving the room without looking back._

Keith was silent, watching Lance. The other boy had his face in his hands. Reaching out, Keith gently touched Lance's opposite shoulder. When he didn’t draw away, Keith draped an arm around his shoulders, shifting closer. Lance leaned into him, face still hidden. “I’m so stupid.”  
“It’s okay. You’re okay now. It’s not your fault,” Keith murmured. He was angry but he didn’t want to take it out on Lance and make him feel worse. It was hard to choke down, feeling like something thick and hot as magma was trying to claw its way up his throat.  
“I didn’t know that’s what he was mad about,” Lance said, voice muffled. “I should have known that. I should have… I should have explained better.”  
“What are you talking about?” Keith asked, keeping his voice too soft to avoid yelling. He stroked Lance’s hair to distract himself.  
“He thinks there’s something between us. He assumed that’s why I said no, why I’ve been refusing more.”  
Keith saw it with sudden clarity. His glaring at the guy probably didn’t do much to deter his way of thinking. Despite the fact that Keith knew there was only one person truly at fault, he still felt guilty. “I’m sorry, Lance..I didn’t mean for this-”  
“No, no! It’s nothing you did! It’s just...I...I said something really stupid and now….well he thinks there’s something there that isn’t,” Lance finished lamely.  
“What did you say?” Keith frowned.  
“I….don’t want to tell…”  
“Why?”  
Lance groaned. “It’s embarrassing, why do you think?”  
“Oh.”  
There was silence between them, Keith pretending like he wasn’t trying to figure out what Lance had said to give that impression.  
“You can’t figure it out?”  
“Huh?” Keith frowned.  
“You didn't see the similarities?”  
“Lance, I don’t know what you’re talking about…”  
Lance shook his head. “Never mind. It’s better if you don’t.”  
“Do you mean….between me and him?” Keith swallowed hard. He knew he had an anger problem but he wouldn’t...he would never...  
“The looks,” Lance replied quickly. “Same height. Similar hair, similar build.”  
Keith thought back at the glance he’d gotten and tried to remember. He could sort of see it, maybe. The thought sent a shiver down his back. “What, he freaked because you said I looked like him?”  
“No…” Lance said quietly. “I never mentioned it. It’s just...one of the things that drew me to him. It was easier to imagine….you.”  
“Imagine me what?” Keith asked, now more lost than ever.  
“I called him Keith in bed!” Lance practically shouted, turning his back to Keith and hiding his face in his hands. “Jesus Christ, Keith! Is it really that hard to figure out? I fucking like you, okay? For a long fucking time. So much that it subconsciously influenced who I found attractive. It wasn't until almost two months in that I actually realised the resemblance. I tried not to but I've slowly been thinking more and more about you when I’m with him and it's so fucking easy. It’s too easy. You’re name is always just right there and it just slipped out a few weeks ago. I was mortified. He was so pissed. I didn’t know he would be so mad since we talked about it and we’re not exclusive. I know he still goes on dates with other people but I guess it’s kind of different, isn’t it?”  
That was an awful lot to process all at once. Keith didn’t know how to feel but he knew how he wanted Lance to feel.  
“Hey, it’s okay,” Keith gently tugged at Lance’s shoulder until he rolled on to his back. “Don’t….don’t be embarrassed, okay? It’s...it’s fine.”  
“No, it’s creepy!” Lance insisted. Keith tried not to smile.  
“I didn’t know you...felt that way…”  
“Are you serious?” Lance looked at him like he was crazy. “I feel like the world’s biggest perv trying not to stare at you in the locker room and shit, man. I have to try really hard not to be that guy.”  
“What guy?”  
“You know! The creepy dude that can’t keep his freaking eyes to himself, man! You must have noticed!”  
Keith slowly shook his head. “Not really.”  
Lance groaned again. “Didn’t you wonder why you were the only one I was concerned with keeping out of the loop about seeing that guy?”  
“Yea,” Keith admitted, voice soft. “I thought you didn’t trust me. I thought you assumed I would judge you about it.”  
“Well, I mean sort of. But it's not like I didn’t trust you or anything,” Lance admitted, his face completely red. “I’ve always known that logically I never had a hope with you but just in case, I couldn't bring myself to ruin any potential chances. I mean, I didn't think you would have a problem but it’s different when it's a friend than when it’s someone you want to date. I...I didn’t think you’d want me after knowing that.”  
“Lance, are you being serious right now? You thought you never had a chance? All you had to do was say the word and I was yours, you moron! I thought...after you saw me...You’ve seen me pretty low. I cried in front of you. You hated me in first year. Why would I ever think you wanted me?” Keith couldn't decided if he was annoyed, happy or maybe mad.  
“I didn’t hate you! I never hated you! I hated that you were so much better than me even though I worked so hard and it came so easy to you. I hated that you would never like someone as lame as me,” Lance was speaking loudly now, sounding more like his old self. “Keith, I thought I was so lucky to get to be there for you when you needed someone. You were so standoffish with everyone so to be the person you could open up to was...It was more than I ever thought I would get.”  
Keith couldn’t help feeling they had gotten completely off topic and his emotions were even more of a mess than before. Both boys flopped onto their backs and looked up at the ceiling in silence.  
“What do I have to do to get you away from him?” Keith asked suddenly, turning his head towards Lance. “I don’t want you to ever see him or ever think of him again. If he ever comes near you I’m going to fucking kill him, Lance. I swear. What is it you see in him? Is it the money? The stuff? Do you like the whole ‘strictly sex’ thing?”  
“It’s not about the stuff! Does that even sound like me?” Lance turned on his side. “I don’t want just sex, that’s not my ideal relationship at all. I’m cheesy, I’m a hopeless romantic. I want to hold hands and walk on the beach and have romantic dinners and all that stupid dumb shit you probably can’t stand. It’s just….I kind of like the affection because when its good its good. It’s nice to feel desired and stuff...I know that sound so stupid but I dunno it’s just...It's not always like this.”  
“Go out with me then,” Keith replied. “I can do that. I can be affectionate and everything.”  
Lance looked so honest and so vulnerable but then he cracked a small smile. “No pressure on you or anything, right?” he said sarcastically.  
“Go out with me.”  
“Keith, I don’t know. After everything he’d done for me I feel like it's ungrateful to just leave.”  
“That’s fucked, Lance and you know it,” Keith turned on his side. “You don’t owe him shit. I like you. I really like you. Go out with me.”  
“But Keith….After everything…”  
“I know it's sudden. Take some time. I can’t give you the stuff he did. I don’t know if I can do some of that stuff either but I’ll try. Just tell me when you’re ready. You don’t have to end things right away. Just go out with me, you said yourself that you’re not exclusive, right?”  
“I can’t do that to you, Keith” Lance said softly. “You deserve better than that.”  
“Just say yes…” Keith voice was so quiet and desperate he barely recognized it himself.  
“Yes,” Lance whispered.  
Keith smiled and Lance smiled back.  
“Maybe next time you’ll actually get to do the fun part instead of the looking after me part,” Lance said softly, trying to lighten up some of the tension.  
“What do you mean?” Keith whispered. His hand slid up Lance’s forearm to the hand resting palm up in front of Lance’s face and laced their fingers. “This is the fun part.”


	5. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith takes Lance on their first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I had this all written out but then I got on a role yesterday writing the next chapter and figured I would go back to edit this one and post it in the evening. But I got too sick and had to wait until today. Come bug me on [my writing Tumblr](http://just-some-girl-92.tumblr.com/) if you want!

The next day Keith awoke to an empty bed. He rubbed his eyes and stumbled to the bathroom before making his way out to the kitchen. It was only once he’d had a few sips of coffee and thrown himself onto the couch in the living room that he noticed his gym bag.   
He was sure he’d left the keys to Hunk’s car on the coffee table but they were gone. Instead his gym bag was sitting there. Hadn’t he left it in the car? Keith mused on this before his tired brain realised that Lance must have brought it in before he went home. Okay, so Keith didn’t even have the excuse of getting his bag back to see him. Did Lance do that on purpose? Maybe.  
Keith stewed in his thoughts, sipping his coffee and just staring at the wall. Had he really fucked up? Well, Lance had been pretty vulnerable and emotions were high. He did spring that question on him. Then again, Lance had sort of sprung that confession on him first so Keith just wound up going in circles in his head. Only one thing to do. He pulled out his phone and listened to it ring before grabbing his gym bag to empty it in his laundry.   
“Hello?” Shiro answered the phone on the first ring. Even after a night of partying Keith knew he would be up and functioning. Keith pulled the phone away from his ear to check the time. Just before 11:00.   
“Shiro, help,” Keith groaned, tossing his dirty gym clothes into his hamper.   
“What’s up?” Shiro asked and Keith could practically hear him settling in for a heart to heart.   
“I fucked up real bad. I dunno what to do,” Keith sighed.   
“Does this have anything to do with Lance?”  
Keith paused long enough that Shiro called his name to make sure he was still on the line.   
“How did you know?”  
“Neither of you came by the celebrate with the rest of us,” Shiro replied. “We figured you guys were doing your own celebrating. “ The way he said ‘celebrating’ made Keith flush.  
“I...No!” he stammered, stopping as he pulled the washcloth from last night out of the bag. Keith tossed it in the trash.   
Shiro laughed. “Okay, so what is it?”  
“It….is Lance,” Keith admitted as he pulled the phone away from his ear. He glanced at the ceiling to see if he could hear Mrs. Kaltenacker upstairs. She didn’t mind him using her washing machine and dryer upstairs when he needed to do laundry. He could do with some clean clothes and some of those homemade cookies.   
“What about him?” Shiro asked casually. He wasn’t fooling Keith, Shiro wanted him to spill the tea. He knew that Keith found out about the nature of Lance’s relationship and had spoken to him and he also knew that Keith maybe sort of kind of had a little bitty crush on Lance. Maybe. Sometimes.   
“I...I uh asked him out?” Keith winced as it came out more of a question.   
“Oh?” Shiro perked up. He sounded excited but then his voice fell a little. “Wait, he didn’t turn you down?”  
“Um...no. He told me he liked me for a long time and then I asked him out after that and he said yes.”  
“Congrats!”  
“Shiro, you’re not listening!” Keith protested, thumping his head against the wall. “He slept over at my place, NOT like that!” Keith knew he had to get that in quick before Shiro embarrassed him further. “He was having a rough night. You know….stuff about...the guy he was seeing and whatever…..But when I woke up he was gone and now I dunno if maybe I came on too strong or something? Maybe I should have given him more time after ending things? Actually he technically hasn’t ended things yet so maybe he changed his mind about that? Do you think he doesn’t want to end things? Maybe he was just...emotional last night and agreed? Or maybe he didn’t want to hurt my feelings? What do you think? What should I do? Pretend nothing happened? Should I do that?”  
After Keith’s rambling there was a long pause of silence. Shiro must have been mulling over Keith’s options he decided.  
“Keith?”  
“Yea?”  
“You know what you have to do.”  
“What?”  
“Talk to Lance.”  
Keith pulled the phone back and stared at it. Shiro hung up on him.

Instead of doing what Shiro told him, Keith did his laundry. He knocked on the door leading to the main part of the house and his landlady opened it. He asked if he could throw some laundry in and she happily agreed. She put the kettle on and pulled out the homemade cookies. They sat together in her kitchen until his laundry was done.   
“Are you sure you don’t want to stay and watch my stories with me?”   
Keith would never admit it but he had gotten somewhat invested in some of those day time soaps she liked. He was tempted but somewhere in his head he knew Shiro was right and he needed to talk to Lance. So, feigning that he really needed to study, Keith hauled his laundry downstairs.   
Keith tried phoning Lance three times as he put his laundry away. All of them rang out before eventually going to voicemail. Keith sent a text. He did some push ups and some jumping jacks and called again. Still no answer.   
Keith wondered if Lance didn’t want to talk to him. Maybe he was still trying to figure out how he felt and didn’t know what to tell Keith. Or maybe he was in trouble. If Lance was ignoring him he would have declined the calls rather than let them ring out, right?   
Keith paced the house, drank some water and paced the house again. Then he called Hunk.  
“Hey, man,”  
Keith felt better just hearing Hunk’s friendly tone. Though he could hear something going on in the background.   
“Is there a dying cat in your house Hunk?”  
Hunk just laughed and Keith heard more noises in the background.   
“Nah. You looking for Lance?”  
“Yea, he uh...he hasn’t answered his phone. Is he...okay?”  
“Um...Yes and no,” Hunk replied, confusing Keith further. “So you asked him out, huh?”  
“Um…”  
Hunk laughed as Keith stammered and groaned. “Yea….”  
“Okay because he’s been freaking out about it and pacing all over the house. He hasn’t sat still for more than twenty seconds at a time and yes I have been counting.”  
“Is he...is he upset? I just….I dunno what to do. He won’t talk to me, Hunk. If he wants to take back the yes he can just tell me. It’s fine.”  
“Oh, actually he’s freaking out because he’s not sure if you meant it when you aksed him or just felt forced and-” Hunk cut himself off and Keith could hear more noises in the background. “Oh, and he wasn’t sure you would remember that you’d asked and didn’t know how to bring it up.”  
“Why hasn’t he answered my calls?” Keith flopped onto the couch.   
“He keeps debating with himself so long that the calls just keep ringing out,” Hunk sighed. “He’s freaking out, man.”  
“Is he there? I wanna talk to him. I still want to go on a date if he wants to.”  
“Hold on,” Hunk said. Keith could clearly hear two voices talking and a lot of rustling. Someone was talking high pitched and then a sound like a shriek. When Hunk came back on the line he sounded a little winded. “Sorry, man. I chased him around the house but he said he’s not home.”  
“What?! That doesn’t make sense!”  
“Should I put you on speaker phone?”  
“NO!” Keith shouted.   
Hunk laughed. “Sorry, dude. Don’t mean to laugh but you guys are a disaster!”  
Keith sat up straight before groaning and hitting his forehead with the heel of his hand. “Just...Just ask him if tomorrow at ten is okay and tell him I want to talk and that...that I like him. A lot.”  
Hunk was silent and Keith felt so self conscious and exposed he just about hung up.   
“Okay,” Hunk’s voice came over the line just as Keith’s thumb hovered over the button to hang up. There was silence again and more voices and then Hunk was back. “He said tomorrow is great and he really really likes you too. Oh, and he said thank you.”

Keith had never thought this much over an outfit before. He knew he needed to dress warm but he also wanted to look good. Lance would have been the one he asked for advice but he couldn’t do that in this situation. Should he wear a lot of layers so he could take one off if Lance said he was cold? But then he might look too bulky and what if Lance didn't say that and Keith was too warm?   
After taking a look in his closet, Keith realised he didn’t really have enough options to warrant freaking out. He picked out a fairly nice red hooded sweater and his best pair of dark blue jeans under his black coat. He debated a few moments about a hat and decided yes on the red touqe he hardly ever wore. Lance told him it looked good once. Then he debated on a scarf and decided no. Then he debated about gloves. What if his hands got cold? But what if Lance wanted to hold hands and Keith couldn't feel anything? The grey fingerless gloves were a nice compromise. At least he didn’t have a lot of options when it came to shoes and just went with his comfortable black combat boots.   
He walked over to Shiro’s place and thanked him about a hundred times for letting Keith borrow his car until Shiro laughed and shooed him away so he wouldn’t be late. Keith was five minutes early and sat in Shiro’s car collecting himself before sending a text and heading to the door of the building.   
Hunk appeared at the door with a big cheesy grin just a moment afterwards and let him into the building. Keith flushed as Hunk continued to glance at him knowingly on their way back up to the apartment. Shay peaked out from the living room when they entered, clearly trying to reign her excitement, “hey, Keith.”  
“Hey,” Keith nodded to Shay.  
“Lance is almost ready,” She assured him, nodding towards the bathroom.  
Lance opened the door slowly as though deciding if he should run or not. Keith smiled and Lance returned the gesture, stepping all the way out. Keith noticed he must have put makeup over the bruise to cover it.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey,” Keith replied. He tried to be subtle as he looked at Lance. He was wearing jeans and a black coat too, but his jeans were much lighter and he had a large, blue infinity scarf wrapped around his neck three times. His hands were in his pockets but when he pulled them out Keith saw he was wearing blue fingerless gloves that matched his scarf and his eyes. Keith smiled down at his old hiking boots.  
“You said warm and comfy,” Land piped up when he followed Keith’s gaze.   
“I know. You look nice,” Keith said softly, trying to ignore Hunk and Shay’s little noises. “Ready?”   
Lance nodded and Shay looked like she was trying not to squeal as she ducked back into the living room.   
“Have fun!” Hunk called as he closed the door behind them.  
“I uh...though you only had the bike?” Lance wasn’t looking at him and Keith felt more awkward than he ever had around his friend..   
“Yea but Shiro let me borrow his car.”  
“So Shiro knows too.”  
“Uh. yea. Pidge and Matt, too,” Keith added, glancing at Lance as they reached the car and Keith unlocked it with the fob. “Is that...okay?”  
“Huh? Oh, yea! It’s just they all kind of know I’ve had a crush on you so they’re going to tease me like crazy,” Lance admitted, blushing a little. “I mean Shay and Hunk are too nice but I’m sure they're gossiping in there right now.”  
“That’s okay,” Keith smiled shyly. “They know I’ve had a crush on you too.”  
Lance stammered and hid his face as he got in the car. Keith smiled a little but pretended not to notice. “Here,” he handed Lance one of the large coffees in his cup holders.   
“What’s this?” Lance sniffed at it dramatically. “Could it be…? Pumpkin Spice?”  
“With extra whip cream and cinnamon,” Keith nodded, pulling out of the parking space and steering the vehicle onto the road before he looked over at Lance.   
“You know me too well, Kogane.”

“So where are we going?” Lance asked curiously. He was glancing out the window, watching the road and slowly realizing that he wasn’t recognizing much of anything out here, in fact it looked more like rural area.   
“I thought you liked fall activities,” Keith replied, not exactly answering the question. Lance raised an eyebrow as he turned down a dirt road.   
“Yea, most of them. What fall activity are we doing today? Getting murdered in an old farm house?”  
“I hadn’t planned on that. Dunno if they offer it but we can check,” Keith replied dryly, coming to stop in what looked like a makeshift parking lot. Lance’s eyes brightened in recognition.   
“What, did you bring me to a fall fair?” Lance asked, “On a farm?”  
“Uh...Yea.”  
“Oh my god!” Lance grinned as he got out of the car. “No wonder you said to dress warm.” The day wasn’t too chilly and his latte was warming him up. The way Keith stood close, letting their shoulders brush together made him feel almost on fire.   
Of course Lance wanted to do everything all at once and Keith had to calm him down, assuring him they had time for everything. They went to the pumpkin patch first and picked out some pumpkins to carve. Lance took a lot more time than Keith, wanting the perfect one. They left their jack-o-lanterns in the car and went to sample the many different ciders and pumpkin pastries and play a few of the games. Lance won Keith a hippo from the shooting game which he zipped into his jacket with the hippo’s little head poking out just under his chin. Then Keith insisted on winning Lance the biggest teddy bear at the ring toss. Lance refused to leave it in the car so he wound up carrying it around the rest of the day.   
It was as they were coming up to the corn maze that Keith finally gathered his courage and reached down to take Lance’s hand. The other boy didn’t seem surprised at all and just gave it a gentle squeeze. Keith didn't even need to use the explanation he’d prepared that it was just in case they got separated.   
They took their time wandering around the maze, bickering every now and then over which way they should go as children ran past them laughing. It was fun just to wander, neither of them very concerned with getting out. When they eventually did find the end, Lance insisted on the hayride and Keith was more than happy to comply. It was a good excuse to sit in the hay and cuddle up together. Lance rested his head on Keith’s shoulder, his big bear sitting between his legs with his arms around it, tugging at the little bow tie and button nose. A few other couples cuddled and there were some kids throwing hay at each other and laughing. Lance gently ruffled Keith’s hair as some stray hay found its way in. Keith laughed and squeezed his shoulders and Lance smiled.  
By the time they were both ready to go the sun was setting and the air was getting colder.   
“I think that’s the longest date I’ve ever been on,” Lance mused as they found their way back to the car. “I didn’t want it to end.”  
“Me either,” Keith admitted softly.   
Lance swallowed at the fond look on Keith's face. “I’m glad I came out with you, Kogane.”  
“Me too, McClain.”

Keith pulled into one of the visitor parking spaces at Lance’s apartment complex and sighed up at the building.   
“I had fun,” Lance said softly as he opened the door and glanced over at Keith.   
“Good,” Keith said softly. “Me too.” He took his seat belt off and started to follow Lance out of the car.   
“What? You walking me to the door?” Lance teased Kieth over the roof of the car.   
“Yea,” Keith replied grabbing Lance’s pumpkin out of the back and waiting for Lance to come around to his side. This time he took Lance’s hand with no hesitation. It was a very short walk up to the door of the building, not nearly long enough for them to have prepared to part yet.   
“Can I kiss you?” Keith asked softly. Lance looked startled and then sad which confused him.  
“Um...I don’t know….”  
Keith didn’t say anything but he didn’t let go of Lance’s hand either. He didn’t look at Lance, knowing the taller boy would see the anger in his expression.   
“It’s just...It doesn’t feel right. This doesn’t feel right at all,” Lance sighed, looking up at the sky as though trying to find a way out of saying what he needed to.   
“You said you had fun! You said you were glad you came out with me!” Keith protested. He hated not being able to control his emotions sometimes. He had promised Lance he wouldn't pressure him but he was desperate.  
“Well, yea,” Lance replied, looking at Keith in surprise. “That’s not what I mean. It’s just that I imagined this a lot, you know? I always imagined I would give you everything when I had the chance but it doesn’t feel like I can do that right now.”  
“What do you mean?” Keith asked softly, finally meeting Lance’s eye. He squeezed his hand and stepped closer. Someone walked out of the building but didn’t even glance at them.   
“It doesn’t feel right with everything unresolved, you know,” Lance offered a soft smile at the pressure on his hand.   
“Then end it,” Keith replied.   
“Keith...It’s not that easy-”  
“Yes it is,” Keith cut him off. “Lance you don’t owe him shit! He doesn’t respect you at all. Just end it, please. You deserve better. If you won’t do it for yourself then do it for me.” Keith’s voice was rough but he looked at Lance earnestly. Saying that felt so off putting and he hated it. Not only did it seem possessive and demanding but it went against everything in Keith’s nature. He never begged for anything or anyone. As soon as he had to show an ounce of weakness he ran away. He could take it or leave it, nothing really mattered to him but this was different, this was Lance and it was for his own good.  
Keith felt Lance searching his face as he placed a hand over Keith’s pale cheek. Keith kept eye contact, hoping he was giving Lance what he was looking for. Lance smiled when Keith placed a hand over his own and leaned into the touch.   
“Okay…” Lance said softly. “Okay. For you.”  
When he kissed him Keith thought he’d never felt anything quite so warm and satisfying.


	6. Big Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith take some big steps forward in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all just smut and fluff so enjoy! There's one more fluff chapter and then we'll be back to some angst again. Also, I made this [Klance playlist](https://8tracks.com/brittyboo32/1-lion-2-lion-red-lion-blue-lion) a little while ago. It's not specific to this fic, just a general mix.
> 
> EDIT: I originally had a flashback in this chapter but took it out because I thought it fit better in a future chapter. After thinking about it and writing some more I changed my mind again and put it back in. Sorry about that! This is my first time posting chapters without having the entire thing written out first.

It wasn’t long before Keith and Lance were an item in every meaning of the word.  
They hung around each other a lot before but now they were almost inseparable. They stood beside each other when talking to their friends, sat side by side in the library, crouched with their knees touching to listen as Coran went over a play with and spent almost every evening hanging out together.  
Keith was in heaven. He’d never been happier in his life and everyone could see it.  
“How was your midterm?” Shiro asked, not trying very hard to hide his self satisfied smile.  
Keith had come up beside Lance while he talked to their team captain in the hallway and draped an arm casually over his boyfriend’s shoulders.  
“Hm? Ah, it was okay,” Keith shrugged, turning to Lance as he smiled at him. “Hey.”  
“Hey,” Lance replied, leaning in a bit to kiss the corner of his mouth. Keith tried to keep up the casual facade but no matter how many times Lance did it, Keith still got that warm fluttering in the pit of his stomach when he kissed him.  
“Ug, could you guys go like five minutes without being cute?” Shiro asked, feigning annoyance. “It’s incredible annoying and you’re making me look bad in front of my boyfriend.”  
“Yea, what the heck babe?” Matt crossed his arms. “Why can’t you be a romantic as Keith? Clearly I picked the wrong brother here.”  
Shiro pretended to pout and Lance laughed. Keith turned red and grumbled but kept the arm around Lance’s shoulders. He could never stand next to his boyfriend without automatically putting an arm around him.  
“You gonna come over tonight?” Keith asked Lance and pointedly ignored Matt and Shiro.  
“You know it, babe.”

 _Lance glanced from the phone to Keith. The dark haired boy forced a smile and gently squeezed Lance’s hand where Keith held it in his lap. The corners of Lance’s mouth turned up just a little and he squeezed back._  
_“I said it’s over,” Lance repeated over the line. His features settled into a frown and Keith touched Lance’s upper arm with his free hand._  
_Keith wanted to grab the phone from Lance and yell into it that he’d heard what he said. He wanted to tell him not to bother calling or texting Lance ever again because his number was officially blocked and he would regret it if Keith ever saw him again in person. He held back because Keith knew this was something Lance had to do for himself. It was difficult, watching someone usually so confident and just so naturally good at building other people up being jerked around. Keith had seen how nervous Lance grew as the days passed without his ‘it’s over’ text being answered. Lance started to get paranoid about him showing up at his apartment or the school and starting an arguing._  
_Keith could understand that Lance was anxious about talking over the phone. It would be the first time they spoke since that night Keith walked in on him in the locker room. But the relief radiating off the other boy was palpable when Keith assured Lance he would be right there with him._  
_“No, that’s not…” Lance was shaking his head and Keith glanced at him sharply. Lance’s blue eyes slid over to him and he gave a small shake of his head. Keith nodded, squeezing his hand again._  
_“Look, I’m sorry but that’s it!” Lance said, voice louder now. “There’s nothing you can say or do about it. I’m sorry. This isn’t how I wanted to do it either….” Lance avoided Keith's eye during the short pause. “It wasn’t working for a while now, you know that…..I’m not overreacting!” Lance looked at Keith for confirmation and the other boy had to make a conscious effort to pull his mouth into a shape other than the thin, angry line it seemed to be stuck in._  
_“Okay. Yea. Thanks.” Lance was silent for a moment, listening as he closed his eyes. “Okay. Bye.”_  
_Keith looked at him expectantly after Lance hung up and tossed his phone onto Keith’s coffee table. Instead of answering the unasked question, Lance just pulled his feet up and leaned into Keith, resting his head on the other boy’s shoulder. Keith held him in silence and kissed his temple, rubbing a hand gently up and down his back._  
_“Are you sad?” Keith asked finally. He was pretty bad with emotions sometimes, especially when there was a mix of them. He could understand if Lance was sad, even if the idea bugged him._  
_“No. I just feel so relieved. It’s like a huge weight off,” Lance said softly. He tightened his hold on Keith. “I just feel guilty. I’ve never broken up with anyone and I know it’s not really a break up but still. I’ve either been dumped or it was just a mutual thing.”_  
_“You don’t have to feel guilty, Lance,” Keith assured him, even though he knew it was easy for him to say. “You don’t owe him anything and you’re not going to do anyone any favors trying to force something that’s not there anymore.”_  
_“You’re right,” Lance sighed. “I know that but it's just a weird feeling.”_  
_Keith nodded even though Lance had his face buried in Keith’s shoulder and couldn’t see the gesture. Keith ran a hand gently through Lance’s soft hair and they just stayed like that for awhile, Keith feeling Lance slowly relaxing against him._  
_“I’m proud of you,” Keith finally said, breaking the silence._

Keith had gotten used to Lance and his little fidget cube that he carried everywhere. Keith knew he hated using it in class because he seemed to think it gave him too much a dude bro vibe but it did help. Keith had found it a little annoying at first but it was different knowing that Lance actually did need it and wasn’t just fooling around. Keith hardly noticed anymore when Lance fiddled with it while they sat together watching netflix but his eyes continuously darted over to the tiny cube in Lance’s hand for a different reason.  
Finally Lance slipped the piece of plastic into his pocket and Keith felt a little thrill shoot through him. He turned his eyes quickly back to the screen before Lance could notice. Keith swallowed as Lance shifted closer, moving his arm from where it was pressed flush against Keith’s shoulder to slip his hand between Keith’s body and his arm. Lance’s fingers trailed gently over Keith's inner arm, just a light brush but the contact still sent sparks through him. Lance was always hesitant when he started to fiddle with Keith’s hand and more recently his hair.  
Every time Lance took out that little cube Keith wanted to tell him not to bother but he was never really sure how to say it. So he would just watch and wait until Lance eventually slipped it away and played with Keith’s hands instead. Although he particularly enjoyed when Lance ran his fingers through his hair like he’d started doing now. Keith closed his eyes, feeling Lance’s thin fingers comb through his thick locks. Lance twirled a strand around one finger and laughed. Keith’s eyes flew open and he felt himself blush.  
“You like that, huh?” Lance asked. His tone sounded less teasing and almost tender.  
“Yea,” Keith admitted, clearly embarrassed.  
“You closed your eyes like that last time,” Lance murmured, fingers still carding through Keith’s hair. Keith made a soft sound of acknowledgment.  
Lance continued stroking his hair for few more minutes before pulling his arm away. Keith didn’t say anything but his expression surely gave away how he felt about that. Lance didn’t make any indication that he noticed and just slipped his hand back between Keith's arm and his side. Keith was used to Lance doing that sometimes, playing with his hands and then his hair and back to his hands. He didn’t mind, just enjoyed the contact.  
Lance stroked his hand a little before sliding it down to Keith’s thigh. That was definitely new but Keith couldn't say he minded it Lance moved his hand slowly as though waiting for a reaction, dipping a little into Keith’s inner thigh and back up. Keith lifted his arm and draped it around Lance’s shoulders. He shifted then, slipping his arm out and around Keith’s back, turning more towards him. His other hand came up and rested high on Keith’s stomach. Everything he did seemed slow and almost absent minded. Keith wasn’t entirely sure if Lance was aware of it but as his hand started to move up and down Keith’s stomach before sliding over his crotch, Keith knew Lance was being deliberate.  
He waited, hand on Keith’s crotch before palming him gently threw his sweats. Keith groaned softly and turned his head away. He was a little embarrassed at how quickly he reacted to the touch, already half hard in his pants.  
Lance made a soft, pleased noise at his side and slipped his hand into Keith's pants. Keith closed his eyes as Lance stroked him slowly, letting his head fall back against the couch. He tried to make his hips stay still but Lance wasn't making it very easy. Neither was it easy to keep himself from making any noise. Then Lance leaned in to kiss him and groped at his balls, making Keith groan and squirm as he kissed him back.  
“Stop,” Keith breathed as he pulled his lips away, nuzzling Lance’s nose. He grabbed him by the wrist and forced the other boy’s hand away.  
“What-” Lance started to ask but Keith cut him off when he pressed their lips together again and shifted to push Lance down on his back. He kept hold of Lance’s wrist, pinning it down over his head. Lance kissed him back, tilting his head and tangling his free hand in Keith’s hair. Keith slipped his hand up Lance’s side, under his shirt.  
They’d had a few fairly heated make out sessions before but nothing quite like this. Lance arched a little into Keith’s touch when his thumb brushed against Lance’s nipple. Lance shifted to help as Keith bunched his shirt up, breaking the kiss to trail his lips down Lance’s neck and down to his exposed chest. He let go of Lance’s wrist to allow both hands to trail down Lance’s sides.  
“Ah….Keith….” Lance mumbled, his hands stroking up and down Keith's back and through his hair. Keith groaned in response, nipping gently at Lance’s hip bones. Lance moaned and bucked his hips but Keith gripped them tight and pinned him back down. Lance made a soft whining noise as Keith continued to tease his tongue just above Lance’s waist band.  
“Ke-” Lance cut himself off as his boyfriend easily lifted his hips and shifted him further up the couch, tugging his pants and briefs down in one swift move. He shifted back to tug them off and toss the clothes over his shoulder. “That’s pretty hot…”  
Keith made a sound at the back of his throat that could have been mistaken for a growl before taking Lance in his mouth. Lance cried out and arched his back, fingers brushing slowly through Keith’s hair.  
“I was gonna do that to you,” Lance protested half heartedly.  
“I want to get you first,” Keith replied, lifting his head and working Lance slowly with his hand.  
Lance wasn’t going to argue with that and just looked down at his boyfriend, enjoying the view. Keith licked slowly up Lance’s cock, his tongue wide and flat. His eyes were half lidded as he looked up at him and Lance groaned. He had to admit that as many times as he’d imagined Keith doing this, the real thing was a lot better.  
Keith bobbed his head, taking Lance in his mouth and tugging his hips up. Lance moaned, gripping the back of the couch with one hand and Keith’s hair with the other, one leg dropping off the couch. Keith gripped his thigh and pulled it back up, draping it over his shoulder.  
“Keith...Shit...I’m gonna…”  
Keith lifted his mouth off again, letting his tongue trail down over Lance’s balls and sucking gently.  
“Fuck…” Lance swore, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a long, stuttering breath.  
Keith trailed his tongue back up, taking Lance in his mouth one more time as he hollowed his cheeks. Lance thrusted into his mouth as he came. Keith took his time, licking Lance clean before kissing his way back up to Lance’s neck. As the haze started to part, Lance became aware of Keith’s hand down his own pants, palming at himself.  
“Let me do that,” Lance murmured, tugging Keith's arm away. Keith groaned as Lance’s fingers wrapped around him and he buried his face in Lance’s neck.  
Lance moaned, tilting his head to give Keith better access. Keith’s tongue ran over the soft skin of Lance’s shoulder, biting down just hard enough to make Lance whimper and then soothing it with gentle kisses.  
“Keith?” Lance murmured, his free hand gripping at Keith's back while continuing to work him with the other. “You a top or bottom?”  
“What?” Keith asked idly, preoccupied with licking up the hollow of Lance’s throat and sucking a hickey under his jaw.  
“What do you prefer?”  
This time Keith understood though he didn’t let it distract him from his current task and finished with the hickey first. “I usually like to bottom but it doesn’t matter,” he replied between open mouthed kisses on Lance’s collar bone. “You ever topped with a guy before?”  
Lance made a sound that was half pleasure, half assurance as he squeezed Keith in his hand. “I’ve topped with both and bottomed with both,” Lance replied, turning his head and managing to capture Keith’s lips with his own. “I’m very versatile.”  
Keith returned the kiss, going in for another one after Lance pulled away again. Pushing Lance’s hand away, Keith moved up to his knees and gripped Lance’s hips tight. He managed to move off the couch and lift Lance at the same time, the taller boy’s arms and legs circling around him out of instinct.  
“Little warning there next time?” Lance laughed, his grin softening the teasing words.  
Keith didn’t respond, just kissed him again and carried Lance to his bedroom. He laid the other boy down gently on his back but Lance kept his legs around Keith's waist. He didn’t mind that at all, his hands running gently up and down Lance’s bare thighs.  
“So I don’t think this is very fair,” Lance murmured into Keith's ear.  
“Hm?” Keith pulled back a little to look down at his boyfriend.  
“Well I’m the only one not wearing pants,” Lance pointed out. “You’re fully clothed.”  
Keith seemed to take a while to process that before he frowned slightly. He tugged his shirt off over his head and wiggled out of his sweats and briefs.  
“Hold on, hold on,” Lance chided as Keith leaned back down to continue where they’d left off. “That’s too fast! I haven’t gotten a good look yet.”  
“Lance you’ve already seen me naked,” Keith rolled his eyes.  
“Yea but not like this and anyway I finally get to touch,” Lance replied, sliding a hand down his chest and lower over Keith’s stomach while tracking its progress with his eyes. “Oh my. So firm.”  
“Lance,” Keith groaned as his stomach tensed under the attention.  
Lance tried not to laugh at the way Keith turned away shyly under all of his attentions. “Chill, babe. I still gotta work myself back up anyway,” Lance chuckled, gesturing to his cock. He was getting there, already half hard. “Got any lube?”  
Keith reached over towards his bedside drawer while Lance sat up to remove his shirt.  
“Ooh, that’s nice,” Lance grinned. Keith looked over his shoulder to ask what Lance was talking about but got his answer when Lance’s hand smacked him on the ass. It wasn’t very hard but it did startle him enough to make an involuntary yelp. Lance laughed and leaned over Keith to reach for the bottle of lube in his hand. He kissed Keith’s neck and shoulder, pressing his chest against the other boy’s back. Lance leaned his weight on Keith who easily held him up and let his arms drop down at either side. Reaching under Keith, Lance lubed up his fingers before sliding that hand down and gently slipping a finger into him.  
“Is that okay?” Lance murmured into Keith’s ear.  
“Yea,” Keith replied, telling himself to relax. It wasn’t difficult with Lance’s slow and gentle motions and the way he gently kissed Keith’s ear, murmuring soothingly. Keith could feel Lance’s hardening cock brushing against his thigh and it made him shudder pleasantly.  
Taking the hint, Lance gently added a second finger and continued his gentle soothing. Not that Keith really needed it, he was opening up nicely for Lance with little resistance but he still appreciated it.  
When Keith started to rock his hips back onto Lance’s fingers, he added a third. Keith dipped his head, holding both him and Lance up with his forearms. Lance’s weight suddenly shifted off of him and Keith felt Lance’s knees nudge his legs apart, still working him open. “Condom?”  
“The drawer,” Keith forced the words out in a soft breath.  
Lance kept his hand working on Keith while leaning up and opening the drawer. When Lance settled back down, he took his hand away and Keith heard the rustling of foil before he felt the head of Lance’s cock nudge at his entrance.  
“You good?” Lance asked, one hand trailing through Keith’s thick hair and down between his shoulder blades.  
“Yea,” Keith murmured.  
Lance pushed into him fairly easily and Keith moaned loud despite his efforts to keep his volume down. Lance managed a slow rhythm, hands gently gripping at Keith’s hips and just barely guiding them back against him. Leaning over, Lance nipped at Keith’s shoulder and placed a kiss just under his ear. “Hold on, babe,” Lance murmured.  
Before Keith had time to ask, Lance was gripping his hips tight and managing to roll onto his back without slipping out. Keith turned his head, his back against Lance’s chest and their faces side by side. Lance leaned in and kissed him, setting up a new, faster rhythm.  
This position was perfect for Lance. He got a great view of his boyfriend’s body stretched over him and easy access to his cock. Lance reached under Keith and slid a hand over his hip, brushing at his inner thigh.  
“Lance…” Keith moaned, his eyes closing briefly. Lance kissed him again, his hand gripping Keith’s cock and making his boyfriend groan.  
“How’s that?” Lance murmured, nuzzling at his shoulder. It had been awhile since Lance had felt this much control and he loved it. As much as Lance liked to be spoiled he enjoyed being the dominant one, making Keith writhe and moan.  
“Mm...Good. So good,” Keith breathed out.  
“Yea?” Lance asked, gripping Keith’s thigh with one hand while the other continued to work his cock. He thrusted in faster, Keith working his own hips in time with Lance’s and making the springs in the mattress creak loudly. “You like that?”  
“Yes!” Keith moaned. Lance watched as his eyes rolled back. “Yes! Yes! I’m gonna...Oh I’m gonna…”  
Lance arched his neck up and captured Keith’s lips, swallowing his moan as he came all over his stomach. Lance continued to kiss him, tongue working at Keith’s as he fucked him through his orgasm, cumming soon after.  
Keith was silent as Lance gently pulled out, an arm thrown over his eyes. Lance slid out from under him and sat up, taking a moment to admire his boyfriend laying there beside him, wrecked with pleasure. He couldn't remember being this happy but sometimes, like now, Lance felt he didn’t deserve this level of love and commitment from such a wonderful boy. Then Keith moved his arm and turned his eyes to Lance. Keith’s tender smile chased out any doubts that lingered in Lance’s head.  
Sitting up, Keith leaned over and kissed him so soft and loving it made Lance's head spin.  
“Come on, babe,” Keith murmured against Lance’s neck, gently stroking up and down his arm. “Let’s shower.” He pulled back to kiss Lance again, and again and again and just once more.  
Lance returned the kiss but groaned and leaned his head back once they parted. “No,” he whined, turning his head away.  
“Yes,” Keith insisted. “You’ll regret it in the morning if you don’t.” He shifted to get up but paused, kissing Lance’s lips a few more times and making his boyfriend laugh.  
“Carry me then,” Lance pouted, holding out his arms as Keith moved off the bed, brushing his hair from his eyes.  
“Okay.” Keith slid an arm just under Lance’s knees and the other around his shoulders, hauling him up.  
The other boy gripped his shoulders in surprise. “Keith!”  
“What?” Keith asked, carrying him towards the bathroom. “You asked me to.”  
“I didn’t think you would do it!” Lance protested.  
“That’s your own fault,” Keith laughed, kissing him again as he walked backwards into the bathroom and kicked the door mostly shut behind them. Setting Lance down on the counter, Keith stood between his legs, still not breaking the kiss. Lance responded almost lazily, his tongue moving slowly in Keith’s mouth and fingers trailing down his back.  
Keith seemed to have forgotten about his insistence on a shower as he moved down to Lance’s neck, watching him tilt his head back and make a soft, pleasant sound at the back of his throat.  
“I love you,” Keith murmured against his skin.  
“Love you too,” Lance said softly, trailing his fingers through Keith’s hair and kissing his temple.  
Lance groaned as he felt himself hardening again under Keith’s touch. He was trailing his lips down Lance’s chest and stomach, slowly starting to crouch down between his thighs. His lips trailed down Lance’s long legs as Keith savoured the feel of soft skin under his fingers. Lance moaned again, Keith’s gentle, almost reverent attention to his legs making him needy.  
“I love them,” Keith murmured, trailing his lips up to Lance’s inner thighs. “Your legs are so long and gorgeous.”  
“Mm, really?” Lance sighed, hands gripping at Keith’s shoulders and biceps. “I like your arms. And that round ass. And your mullet too.”  
Keith just grunted in response as Lance tugged teasingly at his hair. He hid his red face in Lance’s crotch, letting his tongue lick over his half hard length to bring it back up. Lance tilted his head back, leaning it on the mirror over the sink and closed his eyes. Keith’s hand moved down between his own legs and palmed at his half hard cock.  
“Keith, fuck…” Lance breathed. “I already came twice, dude.”  
“What, you can’t come again? That’s not what your dick says.”  
“You’re the worst,” Lance replied to Keith’s taunting but his tone was soft and tender. “You got condoms in here?”  
“Lube,” Keith murmured, not allowing himself to be distracted from his current task.  
“Stand up,” Lance urged, tugging under Keith’s arm.  
Keith looked up at him and frowned but obeyed. He stood and watched Lance slide off the counter, leaning in to kiss him again and turning them in a circle. Keith’s back pressed up against the sink. Keith reached behind him, keeping his lips on Lance’s and managed to get the drawer open without looking, pulling out what he hoped was the right tube. Lance took it and turned him around to face the mirror.  
“You’re sure?” Lance asked, tugging Keith’s hips back as the dark haired boy braced himself against the counter and widened his stance. “About the condom?”  
“It’s fine,” Keith replied. “I’m gonna have a shower anyway.” He was sure Lance would have told him if there was a need for one.  
“Okay.” Lance’s voice was in his ear, lips trailing over his neck. Keith could hear him lubing up behind him and then Lance’s hands on his hips, pushing into him slowly. He adjusted his stance slightly as Lance started up a gentle rhythm. One hand strayed from Keith's hips up his side and over his back, pushing gently between his shoulder blades. Keith adjusted his arms and let his shoulders lower, pushing his hips out. Lance gasped behind him and his hand gripped harder at Keith’s hips.  
“Keith...Shit…” Lance cursed, thrusting harder now. He brought his hand back down to grasp at Keith’s hips better, grabbing a handful of his ass in the process.  
Keith moaned, dropping his head down as Lance leaned over him, reaching underneath to grab his cock. Keith jerked a little and Lance smiled against his shoulder, kissing down his back as he slowly stroked Keith in time with his thrusts.  
“Shit, I’m close…” Keith murmured. Lance’s hand left his cock and Keith felt a tug at his hair. He lifted his head, meeting Lance’s eyes in the mirror.  
“Let me see,” Lance groaned, eyes half lidded. “Let me watch you when you cum.” His cheeks were red and his lips swollen. He looked so good Keith was sure he could cum just from that. It wasn’t hard to obey the request, Kieth just couldn’t look away from him, especially the way Lance’s blue eyes bore into his own through the mirror.  
Satisfied, Lance brought his hand back to Keith’s cock, wrapping around it tightly as his hips moved at a more erratic pace. Keith didn’t need Lance to tell him how close he was.  
“Lance!” Keith moaned, staring into his blue eyes and pushing his hips back. “Lance you feel so good! Oh my god that’s good! Right there! Lance! Lance!”  
He could see it in Lance’s face, the way his brow furrowed and his head tipped back a little, the way he swallowed hard and his eyelids fluttered. He groaned Keith’s name as he came, hand still working furiously at Keith’s cock.  
Keith forced himself to wait, wanting to watch Lance come undone before he was distracted by his own orgasm.  
“Keith, shit...Come on babe,” Lance leaned in, murmuring in his ear. “Cum for me.”  
Keith let go and cried out, dropping his head down as he came, Lance continuing to thrust into him hard and fast. The hand on his cock squeezed him gently, working out every drop. Keith leaned against the counter and Lance leaned against him, one hand planted on Keith’s chest and feeling his erratic heartbeat as it slowly started to even out. He laid his cheek on Keith’s back for a moment while he caught his breath.  
“That’s some good shit,” Lance murmured so softly Keith wasn’t even sure if he was supposed to hear it. Lance’s hand came down to squeeze his ass as he kissed his shoulder and then managed to straighten up.  
Both of them had legs like jelly which made getting into the shower somewhat tricky. They managed it by leaning on each other, gently groping and touching all over each other’s bodies. There was nothing sexual about it anymore as they helped each other clean up. It was more gentle and tender, wanting to be close and acquaint themselves with each others bodies without the haze of lust clouding them.  
“You never take this off?” Lance asked, gently sliding a finger over the dog tag around Keith’s neck.  
“Sometimes,” Keith replied idly.  
“What does it mean?”  
“That’s the Japanese symbol for brothers,” Keith replied. “It’s from Shiro. He has one too you probably saw. He gave it to me when I was sent to a foster home out of state in eleventh grade. It was the first time we were apart since I was in middle school.”  
“It’s hot,” Lance smiled, kissing Keith’s collar bone. He was rewarded by a small laugh from his boyfriend.  
“Glad you like it.”  
They didn’t spend too long in the shower, both exhausted and needing to sleep. Once they dried off, Lance headed back towards the living room in his towel.  
“Where are you going?” Keith asked with a frown.  
“You tossed my underwear and pants somewhere in the living room, dude” Lance replied, looking around the couch. He managed to locate both items fairly easily and slipped them on right in the living room.  
“Oh, right,” Keith waited for him in the hallway and they made their way back to the bedroom together. Lance’s shirt and Keith’s own clothes were thrown into various corners of the room. Keith pulled on a pair of fresh pajama bottoms and tossed the rest at his hamper. Lance picked up his shirt and shoved it in his backpack before pulling out his tooth brush and some kind of skin products.  
They brushed their teeth in silence, managing to share the sink. Keith finished first and just watched as Lance used his various skin care products, entirely unsure what any of it was.  
“Why don’t you ever leave stuff here?”  
“What?” Lance asked, turning his head right and left to check something in the mirror. “I’m not a slob, I don’t just leave stuff laying around to forget it.”  
“No, I mean like on purpose. Leave stuff here for when you sleep over.”  
“What? You want me to leave stuff at your place?” Lance straightened and blinked at Keith.  
“Yea. I have some free space anyway. That drawer is empty,” Keith replied, pointing to one of the bathroom drawers under the sink. “I can easily move the one ugly christmas sweater taking up a whole drawer in my dresser.”  
Lance just stared at him for a minute and Keith finally started to process that maybe he’d said something wrong.  
“Oh...Is that...not okay?” he asked awkwardly. “Sorry, I’ve never been in a relationship so I don’t really know… I just thought it would be the most logical thing to do but I don’t really know-”  
“No, no! It’s fine!” Lance waved his hands, interrupting Keith. “It’s just that like...That’s usually a pretty big step in most relationships. I never got to that point before and I wasn’t expecting you to bring it up so soon...I didn’t even know if that would ever be something you were cool with since you know...you’re kind of a loner and stuff so it’s...well it's kind of a big deal.”  
“It is?” Keith frowned. He always tended to look at things from a logical perspective. Lance was staying over at his place all the time and it was fairly easy for him to borrow Keith’s clothes but sometimes he would come over after practice and didn’t have any of his products for the next day so Lance wound up leaving earlier in the morning to go home before classes. Leaving some things at Keith's house would solve that problem.  
“Um...Yea,” Lance replied shyly. “It’s kind of like saying this is more permanent than hooking up. Like, it’s implying that I’m going to be sleeping over night a lot.”  
“But you do sleep over a lot. You slept over before we even started dating,” Keith replied. “I don’t have roommates so mine is the most logical place. Aren’t you going to keep sleeping over?”  
“Well, yea of course I am,” Lance replied with a laugh. “But you're skipping right over that awkward part where I start spending almost all my time here but keep having to go home to grab stuff.”  
“So?”  
Lance laughed. “You’re right,” He said softly, wrapping his arms around Keith's waist and nuzzling gently at his nose. “Why not?”  
Keith smile and kissed him, their breath minty and fresh. “Come on, let’s go to bed,” he said softly, leading Lance back to the bedroom.  
They settled in comfortably, Lance nuzzling into Keith’s chest with one long leg thrown over his hip. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance and gently rubbed his back, stroking his hair and placing little kisses to his temple. Lance sighed in contentment and they laid together in silence for awhile, listening to each other’s breathing.  
“Speaking of you know...next steps,” Lance said slowly. “Are you planning to have Christmas at your family’s place this year?”  
Keith was silent for so long Lance wondered if he was asleep. “I was sort of hoping to introduce you to them this year.”  
“I met Shiro’s parents lots at the hospital,” Lance frowned.  
“I know but I mean...as my boyfriend…”  
“Oh…” Lance said softly before he started laughing.  
“What’s so funny?” Keith frowned indignantly. “Is it too soon? Is that too big a step?”  
“It’s just that I was going to ask if I could introduce you to my family as my boyfriend,” Lance chuckled.  
“Oh..”  
Lance could feel Keith’s smile without having to see it at all. “How about we do Christmas with one family and New Years with the other?”  
Keith nodded, that sounded pretty good to him. “Most of your family goes home before New Years, right? Shiro’s family usually does this big hot pot thing for it.”  
“That sounds like fun,” Lance perked up at the mention of food. For such a lanky guy he could eat pretty well.  
“Okay. Deal.”


	7. Holidays at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance spend the holidays with their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should not have taken so long but I just couldn't focus on it enough to get finished between extra shifts and being sick. So sorry! I also went back and added in a flashback in the last chapter so you might want go back and read that if you haven't yet. Again, sorry about not keeping it in but this is the first fic I'm posting and writing at the same time.The next chapter should be the last one with a lot more angst. This one is all smut and fluff. Enjoy!

Keith was nervous to see Lance’s family again. It just felt different going over there now that they were actually dating. It didn’t help that when Lance introduced him as his boyfriend Mr. McClain looked at his son critically and told him he wasn’t sure if they should share a room this time.  
“But he got to share with his girlfriend last year and this year too,” Lance protested, pointing accusingly at his older brother who simply stuck out his tongue.  
“At least they can’t get pregnant,” his mother waved off his father’s concerns. “I’m assuming. Right, mijo?”  
Lance just buried his face in his hands and groaned.  
“Fine, fine,” his father pouted but didn’t bring it up again.  
Of course, Lance had to go around introducing everyone to his boyfriend just so he could say it those words as much as possible.  
“Hey, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Keith,” Lance made an elaborate gesture towards Keith as his other older brother came into the kitchen.  
“Hi, Carlos.”  
The boy paused with his hand reaching towards the cupboard and looked from Lance to Keith and back again before continuing to grab the mug he’d come in for. “I know. I met him last year, idiot,” Carlos snorted.  
“They weren’t dating then so Lance has to reintroduce him by saying ‘my boyfriend’ to everyone,” his older sister replied, glancing up from her phone. “He’s showing off.”  
“What?!” Carlos closed the cupboard door hard in mock outrage. “You weren’t dating last year?! I could have been flirting the whole time and got him first!”  
“Hey!” Lance crossed his arms indignantly, Keith too flustered to say anything at all.  
“Well, that’s your own fault for not paying attention again,” His sister snorted, putting her phone down. “Thought you would have learned after you weren’t paying attention and assumed tía’s exchange student from Ghana was a cousin you didn’t know about.”  
“Well I wasn’t there when they introduced her so it would have been rude to ask!”  
“Ug, oh my god,” Lance groaned and quickly ushered Keith away. He was a little put out at losing the spotlight. “Those two fight like cats and dogs. They’re awful.”  
“Is that normal?” Keith asked.  
“What, the fighting?”  
Keith nodded. “Yea. I mean the other foster kids fought a lot but it wasn’t like that,” he pointed back towards the kitchen. “They weren’t really mad at each other.”  
“No, of course not,” Lance raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. “It’s not like we don’t fight out of anger sometimes but that’s more rare. We fight all the time but mostly just from annoyance or joking or wanting to prove a point more than actually being mad.”  
Lance still had to remind himself sometimes that Keith didn’t have a normal family like he did and as much as they got on Lance’s nerves and made him feel inadequate in comparison, he was pretty lucky.  
“Like me and you,” Keith said softly.  
“What?”  
“Like when me and you fight,” Keith elaborated.  
“Yea, kind of like that,” Lance agreed, smiling at him. Keith smiled back and took his hand.  
Unfortunately their moment alone didn’t last very long. Lance’s sister hadn’t forgotten Keith from last year and already had quite the collection she was eager to show him. The days past much the same as last year with Lance’s siblings trying to hog Keith. At least this year they were able to sneak a few kisses here and there when no one was looking.  
Keith was still awkward and embarrassed by PDA, even though Lance tried to argue that his family wasn’t really public. For Keith that really only made things worse. Lance was just thankful that his parents had allowed them to share a room still so he at least got Keith alone to himself every night. It was nice curling up with his boyfriend in his childhood room every night but they hadn’t done anything more than snuggle and Lance was starting to wish for something else.  
“Okay, I’m just putting this out there. Totally feel free to say no,” Lance started as soon as he’d walked into his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and locked it before taking the towel from his head and throwing it towards the hamper.  
Keith turned from where he was laying on his stomach on Lance’s bed, flipping through one of his boyfriend’s old comics. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked at Lance expectantly.  
Lance took a moment to admire his boyfriend on his bed, shirtless with his black pajama bottoms riding low on his hips. His dog tag hung against his bare, pale chest, swinging from the motion of Keith turning on his side. The shoulder with his tattoo was visible, creating a very tempting image all around.  
“What?” Keith asked, brushing the thick dark hair back from his face.  
“How do you feel about fucking me in this bed?” Lance asked, making his way over and straddling Keith’s hips as his boyfriend turned on his back and held himself up with his elbows.  
“What?” Keith asked again, blinking up at Lance. “With all your family here? You’re so loud! They’ll hear us.”  
“I know, I know, it’s just…” Lance blushed shyly as he ran a hand through Keith’s hair. “If eleventh grade me could see you waiting in his bed like this he’d cream his impossibly tight skinny jeans.”  
“Why would I be in bed with eleventh grade you?!”  
“Okay, that came out kind of wrong,” Lance admitted. “The thing is I never would have thought I’d wind up with a guy like you in high school.”  
“Of course not,” Keith snorted. “Did you even think about guys then? Eleventh grade you would probably be pretty disappointed to find me.”  
“I was out in high school,” Lanced shrugged. “It was difficult at that age though, you know? I did have one boyfriend but I mostly dated and flirted with girls because I never really knew how guys would take it. I mean, you flipped on me.”  
“I thought you were making fun of me!” Keith huffed, crossing his arms. “You were with Plaxum at the time and I thought you were straight. You know, one of those straight guys that thinks its funny to flirt with me because I’m gay.”  
“Okay, I do see your point,” Lance shrugged. “I didn’t see it that way at the time because I thought you knew. Even since high school I’ve been pretty open about my sexuality. It was tough back then, being on the basketball team in school. Some of the parents and faculty didn’t like it so I had to change by myself in a separate room. My mom made a fuss but I thought it was best to let it go and pretend I didn’t care. Hunk started changing in there with me even though everyone made jokes about us. Behind our backs of course, they were too chicken to say anything to Hunk’s face but he didn’t care.”  
“I...I didn’t know that…” Keith said softly. High school could be such a shity place but he’d always assumed Lance’s expereince was pleasant considering how much people seemed to like him.  
“That’s a little off topic,” Lance cleared his throat awkwardly, starting to run his hand up and down Keith’s bare side. “Anyway, I didn’t lose it until university and I haven’t brought anyone home to meet my parents before so this bed remains unchristened, if you know what I mean.”  
Lance winked and Keith covered his face with a groan.  
“Aw, come on babe,” Lance whined, gently moving Keith’s hand from his face. “Let me show you off to high school me.”  
“I was with you up until that point, Lance,” Keith grumbled.  
“What?! What did I say?” Lance demanded, pouting a little.  
“When you say it like that I’m going to imagine a high schooler watching me get fucked and that’s creepy,” Keith huffed, even though Lance’s gentle ministrations on his chest and sides were begining to win him over.  
“Aw, man,” Lance crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip.  
Keith sighed and moved off of his elbows to sit up straight, hands moving Lance’s arms aside. “How about I get you off and then we’ll see how I feel from there, okay?” he kissed Lance’s cheek and then his lips.  
“Okay,” Lance agreed, eagerly moving off of Keith’s hips.  
“Here, lay down,” Keith murmured, helping him position onto his front. Lance folded his arms in front of him and lay his forehead down on them. Keith let his hands roam over Lance’s sides, his hands exploring the flat expanse of Lance’s back. He let himself enjoy the feel of sinewy muscle under tan skin and the soft sounds Lance made before dipping lower to his hips and tugging Lance’s bottoms down. The other boy shifted to help and Keith tugged the bottoms down to his knees.  
Keith loved Lance’s ass, had told him that many times before. Lance would always snort and tell him he thought it was a bit flat. Maybe when he was a skinny teenager, Keith had seen many pictures of that phase cutesy of the McClains but Lance had filled out a lot since then. He was a lot more muscular, the sharp edges and jutting bones curving and softening. He still looked very lean, especially compared to some of his family who seemed to favour a stockier, curvier build but Keith was envious of Lance’s body all the same. Although that envious feeling was severely dulled by the sense of lust that enveloped him when he saw Lance like this. He wasn’t shy about being naked around Keith or letting his boyfriend touch him whenever he wanted. It was still something Keith was adjusting to and he could be somewhat hesitant. Now was not one of those times.  
Keith nudged Lance’s legs apart as much as possible with his pants still around his knees and grabbed his ass in both hands. Lance made an amused noise and Keith smiled as he settle himself between Lance’s legs, going straight to work.  
His tongue licked teasingly over Lance’s entrance, hands spreading him enough for Keith to get a good reach. He was still getting used to his tongue ring and tried to be careful. Lance buried his head in his arms but Keith could still hear his soft breath hitching every now and then. Keith hummed and felt a shiver go through Lance’s body. He didn’t even think about letting his tongue press into him until Lance was wiggling under him and Keith had to apply some pressure to keep his hips down.  
“Keith…” Lance whined, making his boyfriend laugh.  
“Okay, okay. Relax,” Keith murmured. He placed a kiss on his ass and then bit down, making Lance jump.  
“Kinky,” Lance murmured, glancing over his shoulder. Keith grinned and soothed the bite with his tongue before trailing back to Lance’s entrance and slipping it inside.  
Instantly Lance groaned and gripped the pillow before relaxing. Keith took advantage of his muscles unclenching to work his tongue in deeper. He was faintly aware of Lance saying his name softly, hips pushing up towards Keith’s mouth.  
Keith had to admit that he absolutely loved this. He liked making Lance moan and squirm without the distraction of his own body. He could focus in on what he was doing and get the best reactions possible.  
Keith’s tongue prodded at different spots, moving in different angles and looking for the best reactions. He hummed and felt another shiver go through Lance, his name falling from his boyfriend’s lips so naturally.  
Sitting up suddenly, Keith reached for his bag at the bottom of the bed and grabbed the tube inside.  
“What-?” Lance pouted, moving up on his elbows and looking behind him.  
“Turn over,” Keith said, spreading the lube over his fingers. Lance took one look at his hooded eyes and hungry expression and did as asked. Lance shuffled his pants off completely and tossed them to the ground. Keith leaned over him, sliding a finger in while swirling his tongue around Lance’s nipple.  
Lance’s hand tangled in Keith’s hair as his back arched up. Keith gripped his inner thigh, tugging Lance’s legs apart a little more. Lance’s hand stayed in his hair as Keith trailed his way down the other boy’s long torso and slipped another finger inside him at the same moment he finally took him in his mouth. Lance’s fingers gripped onto his hair tightly and Keith was pleased with the loud gasp and Spanish cursing that slipped from Lance’s mouth. He debated with himself if he should tease Lance about his mother hearing him use such language but decided it wasn’t worth taking his mouth from it’s current, much more important task.  
Lance’s hips started to move in time with Keith’s fingers. He pushed them in as far as he could and crooked them. Lance’s hips bucked and Keith pushed them down with his free hand, humming in satisfaction at the loud moan that broke out of his boyfriend’s mouth.  
“Keith! Shit!” Lance tugged deliciously on Keith’s hair and started a long string of English and Spanish swears at the vibrations coming from Keith’s mouth. It only caused his boyfriend to hum more and work his fingers relentlessly, feeding off the desperate cracking in Lance’s voice. He gripped the pillow behind his head and bit his lip in a futile attempt to keep the loud moans contained.  
Keith paid no heed to the way his boyfriend was coming completely undone, other than letting it drive him to keep it up and hear even more.  
“I’m going to cum…” Lance grunted out through his tightly clenched teeth. His hands relaxed in Keith’s hair before tightening again as he came. “Shit….”  
Keith slowly made his way up Lance’s body, lips and tongue working over his sensitive skin, pausing to swirl his tongue around Lance’s new belly button ring. It was still insanely hot, no matter how many times Keith saw it. Lance finally opened his eyes when Keith reached his jaw, looking down at him. Keith shifted up and Lance lazily wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders to pull him against his chest. He kissed Keith and Keith kissed him back. Lance’s tongue forced its way into his mouth with little ceremony, hands stroking Keith’s back while Keith cupped his face and stroked one bicep. It was easy to get lost in kissing Lance. He was always to eager and pliant under Keith’s touch and he never felt self conscious in Lance’s embrace.  
Lance always had similar thoughts when he kissed Keith. He never stopped being surprised at just how affectionate Keith could be. It was almost like he was starved for the gentlest touches and kisses and giving him what he wanted was addicting.  
Lance finally pulled away. He brushed Keith’s long bangs out of his face and looked at his boyfriend fondly. “Well?”  
“Well what?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow idly.  
“You wanna fuck?”  
“Hm? Yea, okay,” Keith replied, shifting back on his knees.  
“I’m already good to go,” Lance pointed out and Keith nodded, moving Lance’s legs apart. Lance grinned up at him and reached into his bedside drawer, tossing a condom at Keith. He caught it and opened it easily, sliding it on.  
Keith looked down at Lance in question. Lance held his arms out and settled against the pillows, motioning to Keith to continue. Keith shifted to fit himself over his boyfriend, propping himself up with a hand planted on the pillow above Lance’s shoulder, feeling his boyfriend’s arms wrap around him. His other hand carefully positioned himself as he pushed in slowly, watching Lance’s face shift into an expression of pleasure as he bottomed out. Keith brought his now free hand up to slide along Lance’s side gently, waiting for his cue.  
Lance lifted his head slightly to catch Keith’s lips. The kiss was slow and gentle and Keith started to move his hips in a rhythm that complimented it. Lance’s tongue slipped lazily between Keith's lips, hands moving freely through his hair and down his back.  
Lance bent his knee, Keith's hand stroking over his upper thigh several times before slipping his arm under Lance’s knee. Lance made soft, prompting noises into the kiss, breaking for just a moment to catch his breath before diving back in. Keith hooked his elbow under Lance’s knee and planted his hand firmly on the pillow, gripping it tight. He shifted his body upwards to accommodate the new position and felt Lance’s body jolt at the angle. Keith shifted his hips slowly and carefully, his other hand cupping Lance’s face.  
He knew exactly when he hit the right spot. Lance pulled from the kiss without warning, back arching and letting out an almost strangled cry. Keith carefully kept the angle but moved up to catch Lance’s lips again. His mouth swallowed Lance’s moans and gasps, Keith adding his own noises into the kiss.  
His hips moved slow and gentle but it was enough to have Lance trembling under him, clutching so tight Keith could feel the scratch marks left on his skin. Even when Lance started to desperately buck his hips up, Keith kept his own steady. His hand left Lance’s cheek and he placed it high on his upper thigh, pinning him down.  
“Keith,” Lance whined, breaking away from the kiss and groaning. “Please! Come on… I’m so fucking close...”  
Keith made a grunting noise in response and finally sped up a little, finding satisfaction in the way Lance threw his head back and called his name. Keith moved his hand slowly over Lance’s skin, sliding from his thigh to his cock and stroked slowly. He was rewarded by a loud groan and Lance crying his name again and again.  
Keith grit his teeth, so focused on holding himself back he was almost startled by the warmth that suddenly burst over his hand. The strangled noise that Lance made tipped him over the edge and he barely had time to give any warning before he was finishing as well.  
“Shit…” Lance breathed, looking up at Keith. His face was red and his chest was still heaving. “Sorry.”  
Keith smiled and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his lips before asking what he meant.  
“Not giving any warning. It kinda snuck up on me,” Lance replied sheepishly.  
Keith just laughed and smiled as he pulled, getting up to dispose of the condom in the trash. Just that short trip tired him out so much he wasn’t sure he’d make it back to the bed. Lance was watching him, waiting where he’d slipped under the covers, holding the blankets back to make room for his boyfriend to slide in beside him. Keith did so gratefully and they shuffled together, moving arms and legs to get comfortable.  
Keith closed his eyes, comforted by Lance’s warmth and the soft breaths that ruffled his hair. He could hear Lance’s heart settling in his chest. Lance squeezed him tight and Keith squirmed a little, making a grumpy noise. Lance laughed and nuzzled his hair affectionately, holding his boyfriend so close Keith could barely breath.  
“Sorry, man,” Lance chuckled. “I just love you so much, you know?”  
Keith turned red and buried his face in Lance’s chest, glad of the way his long hair covered his features. Lance exhaled softly, making an amused noise and kissed the top of his head, loosening his grip enough for it to be comfortable. Keith cleared his throat.  
“Yea, I do,” Keith replied softly. “I love you too.”  
Lance was silent but his hand gently squeezed Keith’s arm. Keith let his hand press against Lance’s chest, finger tips moving in comforting circles.  
“I think Eleventh grade Lance is very satisfied.”  
“You just ruined it,” Keith pouted. 

_“Are you ever going to fall asleep?” Keith grumbled, turning over and making the hotel bed squeak. Matt and Pidge continued to snore obviously in the next bed over._  
_Lance’s blue eyes blinked back at him, Keith realizing only now how close they were as his eyes adjusted to the dark. It was too late to jolt back without looking stupid._  
_Keith was too busy thinking about the proximity of Lance’s face to notice the way his eyebrows furrowed gently._  
_“Sorry,” Lance whispered, biting his lip. Keith glanced at his mouth before looking away. “I warned you when you agreed to share a bed.”_  
_Keith didn’t respond, both of them shifting onto their backs and staring at the ceiling. They were both silent for a few minutes, unsure if the other was trying to sleep and not wanting to disturb them if that was the case._  
_“I didn’t know you were this bad at falling asleep,” Keith replied finally. He heard Lance turn his head and felt his gaze but didn’t move his own eyes from the ceiling. Lance turned his head back and sighed._  
_“Yea. It’s not so bad in my own bed where it's familiar. I wear headphones sometimes and it helps.”_  
_“What about all the time we travel for games?” Keith asked softly._  
_“I would always share a bed with Hunk,” Lance responded as though that answered it._  
_Keith frowned as he turned on his side. “So?”_  
_Lance turned as well, tucking his hand under his head and sighing. “He’d rub my back until I fell asleep.”_  
_“Oh.” Keith just looked at him quietly. Lance didn’t return the look, just watching his own finger scratching at the starch white hotel sheets. “Do you want me to rub your back?”_  
_Lance almost jumped and Keith would have laughed if he weren’t just a little offended. “What?” Lance blinked at him._  
_“It’s just an offer,” Keith grumbled, embarrassed. “I thought we were friends now.” He rolled over onto his stomach and faced his head away. After that first invitation to dinner at his and Hunk’s apartment, Keith felt like they were closer now. It felt like they were friends but Keith had forgotten about the fact that Lance didn’t actually like him that much. As strange as it seemed, it was an easy thing to forget. Lance had something about him, when he talked to someone and gave them that little half smiled, it felt like they were the only person in the world. He made everyone feel special and Keith was just one more sucker that fell for it._  
_The hand on his back startled him and Keith's eyes flew open. He had heard the rustling but thought it was Lance turning away, not getting closer._  
_Lance’s hand rubbed large, soothing circles into his back and Keith went completely still, every muscle incredibly tense. Lance said nothing, just continuing to rub his back as Keith relaxed little by little._  
_Keith was just about asleep when the hand stopped, stilling against his back. Keith slowly turned his head, keeping his body still. Lance was fast asleep, mouth slightly open and arm still outstretched, hand resting on Keith's back._

Shiro met Lance and Keith at the bus depot two days before New Years. It was a short trip and not entirely unpleasant. At least they got to sit together even if Lance had slept through most of it with his head on Keith’s shoulder. Not that Keith had minded. He had his headphones and the sights going by the window to keep him company while he draped an arm around Lance’s shoulder, thumb rubbing gently against his boyfriend’s upper arm.  
“How was it?” Shiro asked them as he placed their suitcases into his trunk. Matt was already in the front seat but the other two didn’t mind sharing the back.  
“Good,” Lance grinned, sliding in next to Keith.  
“You slept,” Keith raised an eyebrow but Lance just laughed.  
“Yea and it was a good sleep,” he replied with a grin.  
“Glad I could help,” Keith replied and Lance actually looked a little shy. Keith just placed a hand over his and squeezed gently before bringing his hand back to his jacket pocket.  
“Are you and Pidge gonna come over for New Year?” Keith asked, changing the subject.  
“Yea,” Matt turned to look into the back seat. “Our parents were happy when we asked them. Apparently they wanted to have an ‘adults only’ party.” Matt made air quotes and scoffed. “Can you imagine? Like I’m not an adult or something? Rude.”  
“Well you did ask her if that meant it was an orgy party,” Shiro pointed out gently.  
“Yea. Would someone who wasn’t an adult figure that code out?” Matt replied, raising an eyebrow.  
“Fair,” Shiro shrugged, Keith making a face.  
“Dude. Gross.”  
“Okay, so I guess I can skip asking you to my orgy then,” Matt huffed, pretending to be offended.  
“Yes, please,” Keith replied easily.  
“Aw, I don’t wanna go without you,” Lance pouted.  
“Then don’t go,” Keith answered with a pointed look.  
Matt laughed as Lance pretended to sulk and Shiro decided not to mention the way he noticed Keith’s features soften as he looked at his boyfriend. Instead, he asked Lance about how his family was doing and just watched Keith’s expressions while Lance talked excitedly.  
It felt like the drive took no time at all and soon enough Shiro was pulling into the driveway of a decent sized house. The building itself was nothing special but the huge garden out front was amazing. Even with the snow covering most of it, Lance could tell where the numerous flowerbeds were.  
“Wow, I didn’t know your parents had green thumbs,” Lance grinned at Shiro. He laughed while handing Keith his suitcase.  
“Yea, it skipped a generation,” Shiro replied easily, leading them up to the front door. Lance hung back a little and Keith took his hand with a smile.  
“What if they don’t like me,” Lance murmured, eyes fixed on Shiro as he glanced at them over his shoulder. He waited patiently on the doorstep, looking amused.  
“Everyone loves you,” Keith replied, shrugging one shoulder and leading him up to the door.  
“True…”  
Shiro laughed as he pushed the door open. “Look who I brought!”  
Shiro’s mom did a terrible job of hiding her excitement when Keith introduced Lance as his boyfriend.  
“Oh, yes, of course,” she nodded, feigning ignorance. “I do believe we met before?”  
“Keith, how come you’re just introducing us to your boyfriend now?” Mr. Shirogane asked.  
“We...just started dating…” Keith replied, looking to Lance and then Shiro. Shiro had to hide his face behind his hand.  
“What?” Mr. Shirogane looked at his wife and she waved her hands frantically. “You weren’t dating before?”  
“Of course not, honey. So silly!” Shiro’s mother said quickly. Keith looked at Lance who just shrugged his shoulders and eyed Shiro suspiciously. 

_“What made you want to get it?” Keith asked._  
_“I’ve been thinking about it for awhile and I went with Hunk when he got a new one done yesterday. They’re just so cool and all the meanings behind them are awesome,” Lance shrugged. “I just figured why not get one myself. I’m thinking about getting a belly button ring next.”_  
_“Yea man, you should!” Hunk agreed, toeing on his shoes. Lance grinned as he tugged his shirt back down, covering the fresh tattoo._ Familia _in a bold cursive script over his ribs._  
_“You think?” he asked before turning to Keith. “Hey, where did you get your ears pierced?”_  
_“Huh?” Keith’s hands moved instinctively to his ears, touching the double piercings on his left ear and the single piercing on his right. He had turned away quickly to hide the fact that his eyes had been fixed on Lance’s new tattoo and it took a moment to register the question. “Oh, uh, I got them done before I came here.”_  
_“What about your tattoo?”_  
_Keith glanced at his shoulder where the red lion tattoo was currently covered by his shirt. He waited for Hunk and Lance to head out, following them through their apartment door. “Same place.”_  
_Lance nodded and shrugged his shoulders. “Ever want to pierce anything else?”_  
_“My tongue.”_  
_“What?” Lance stopped cold, staring at Keith, The other two had already taken a few steps before registering that Lance had fallen behind._  
_Keith frowned as he looked back at Lance and then at Hunk “What? You asked,” he replied, almost defensively._  
_“No, yea. I know…” Lance replied quickly. “It’s just I didn’t expect that. It’s...kinda hot.”_  
_Keith could feel his cheeks heat up and he didn’t miss the curious eyebrow raise directed at him from Hunk. “So is a belly button ring,” Keith replied calmly._  
_“Yea,” Lance agreed with a grin. “Hey, how about we get pierced together sometime?”_  
_Keith was clearly startled by the idea and Lance was quick to reassure him. “Not right now or anything. Just like, keep it in mind whenever you’re ready to get it done.”_  
_Keith nodded slowly as he walked through the door of the apartment building, hit with a blast of summer air. “Yea. Actually that would be cool.”_

Matt and Pidge came over just before Mrs. Shirogane’s cousin arrived with her husband and three children. Keith did the introductions, Lance perking up at the tiny eyes watching him curiously.  
“Keith got married?!” one of the twins exclaimed. She had slightly longer hair than her brother but other than that they were hard to tell apart.  
“No, idiot! They’re going to get married. They aren’t married yet,” her brother crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue.  
“Oh,” she sighed, deflating before perking up again. “So I didn’t miss the wedding! I can still come?”  
“Sure you can,” Lance replied, cutting off whatever reply was about to leave Keith’s mouth. The little girl grinned, showing off where she was missing a tooth. He baby sister looked at her and then at Lance, shuffling over unsteadily and lifting her arms. She made grabbing motions with her hands and Lance lifted her easily under the armpits.  
“Can babies come?” the other twin asked, looking at where his little sister was curling up against Lance’s shoulder.  
“Of course,” Lance grinned, automatically patting the tiny back. The twins eyed their sister as Lance stood up.  
Keith narrowed his eyes at them and crossed his arms. “He’s not picking you two up.”  
“Aw!” They groaned together, pouting.  
“Hey now! Nothing wrong with a good old piggyback,” Lance teased Keith, elbowing his boyfriend.  
“Uh-huh. Just wait,” Keith replied.  
Sure enough, Lance, Keith, Shiro and Matt took turns running around with one of the twins on their backs. Lance didn’t have to give quite as many rides due to the fact that their baby sister was so reluctant to let him put her down she would cry and fuss which annoyed the twins and they accused her of hogging.  
“You’re all hogging,” Keith complained with a huff.  
“Keith, I’m going to tell on you,” one of them warned.  
Keith looked ridiculously indignant at that. “For what?!”  
“For not sharing!”  
Keith spluttered, face aghast and Lance roared with laughter. Luckily, Keith was saved when Mrs. Shirogane announced that dinner was ready.  
“Keith how come you never feed your boyfriend?” Shiro’s aunt chided, trying to push more plates at Lance.  
“You should eat more protein,” Mrs. Shirogane agreed. “You don’t eat enough meat. Instant ramen is not real food, Keith.”  
Keith sighed and Lance tried his best to try some of everything theur offered. “Keith is a pretty good cook actually,” Lance grinned at his boyfriend.  
“It’s just following a recipe. It’s not hard,” Keith replied, cutting his eyes away. Lance was too cute dressed in his nice sweater and giving him that fond smile. Somehow the baby had found her way back to his lap and he had her cradled against his chest with one arm while she steadily worked on her bottle.  
“Yea but you don’t really like taking direction from anyone, babe,” Lance pointed out. Matt and Shiro laughed, Keith grumbling in response. The adults laughed as well and Lance looked over, wiking at his boyfriend and mouthing ‘I love you’. Keith felt his heart stutter in his chest.  
Dinner was a long affair and of course Shiro went to help his mother bring desert out, followed by tea and coffee before Mr. Shirogane brought out the alcohol.  
“I’ve never had sake before,” Lance admitted, sniffing at the liquid in his glass.  
“Try it,” Keith grinned and drained his, lifting his brows in challenge as he set the cup down.  
“It’s the good stuff,” Matt added. He and Shiro were watching Lance expectantly as he raised the cup to his lips, unsure what to expect.  
Sure enough it was very strong but he choked it down. “Oh my god I should not have done that in a shot,” he shook his head.  
Mr. Shirogane laughed and nodded as he finished topping Keith’s glass off. He held the bottle up in question and Lance nodded, pushing his cup closer.  
“Careful. You’re kind of a lightweight,” Keith cautioned.  
“Yea, I don’t want to have to carry you both to bed again,” Shiro added. Lance and Keith both flushed, remembering the night on Shiro’s pull out bed. Yes, they had spent the night arguing over beer pong but as soon as they’d been settled into the bed together they had been all over each other cuddling. Arms and legs thrown over one another and nuzzling against each other’s shoulders and chests. Pidge, Matt and Shiro all remembered Shiro walking in the next morning to see them tangled together and calling the others to come take a look. Judging by the look on Pidge’s face she probably still had that photo stored somewhere.  
“This champagne is quite nice,” Mrs. Shirogane held the bottom up temptingly. “Much nicer than that stuff.” She made a face at the rice wine and her husband huffed.  
“Some people have no taste,” he replied with a scowl.  
“Yes that must be very hard for you I would imagine,” she deadpanned and Pidge burst out laughing, offering a high five which Shiro’s mother gracefully accepted.  
It wasn’t long afterwards that the alcohol began taking affect. The baby had been tucked away to sleep in the Shirogane’s bedroom while the twins fought valiantly to stay awake until midnight. They made it until about 10:30 before passing out on the couch. The raucous laughter of the adults did nothing to stir either of them from their slumber.  
Keith wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the atmosphere that made him more comfortable but he was currently draping his arm around his boyfriend while resting a cheek against his shoulders. Lance was slyly rubbing his back and it felt so nice. They’d both switched to champagne as it got closer to the countdown but Keith wasn’t even sure if he was going to make it that far. He tried to stamp it down there was something in him telling him to drag Lance back to the guest room and shove his tongue down his boyfriend's throat. The worst part was that Keith felt certain Lance would go along with him and the only thing stopping it from happening was Keith himself. His self control was crumbling with every minute and he couldn’t keep his eyes off the clock.  
Just a half hour now.  
Twenty minutes.  
Fifteen.  
Ten.  
One minute to go.  
“Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One!”  
Everyone shouted at once, Pidge and Mrs. Shirogane setting off the confetti amidst the noise makers going off. The twins leapt jumped from the couch and started shouting and jumping. Keith turned to Lance, finding his boyfriend already watching him with a gentle expression. Keith leaned in and covered the space between them. Lance’s hand was on his face, arm around his waist. Keith’s lips pressed against his, soft and warm and familiar. It was a quick kiss, firm but chaste. They pulled away and smiled.  
“Ug. So sappy you belong on a pancake,” Pidge’s voice cut in, along with a flash of light. Keith and Lance turned, seeing her checking her phone. Her tone may have been crass but she was looking at the picture on her phone with a smile.  
“Happy New Year, guys,” she grinned, pressing a few buttons. The phone pinged as the photo was uploaded.  
“Happy New Year, Pidge!” Lance shouted bak, both of them leaping at her at once and hauling her into a bone crushing hug. 

_“Let me see it again.”_  
_Keith obligingly stuck out his tongue for Lance who laughed. “Damn, that’s pretty hot, Mullet.”_  
_“Yours too,” Keith replied, gesturing to Lance’s stomach as they left the tattoo parlor. Lance grinned and touched his stomach over his winter coat._  
_It had been Keith’s idea for them to finally get the piercings together as an early Christmas present to each other before finals started. Lance jumped at the chance and was very glad he had._  
_“Didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would,” he grinned, squeezing Keith's hand. “Especially with you being so brave and going first.”_  
_Keith just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. “What can I say? I really didn’t want you to chicken out.”_  
_“Yea? Why not?” Lance asked, eyes shining with amusement at his boyfriend._  
_“I knew you’d look really hot,” Keith shrugged._  
_“Babe I’m always hot!” Lance grinned, stopping right in the middle of the street. He pulled Keith close and kissed him. Nervous about the fresh tongue ring, Lance didn’t part his lips but the kiss was heated enough. When they pulled away again Keith laughed and pecked his boyfriend’s lips once more. He didn’t even care that they were right in plain sight. Lance had a way of making him feel that they were the only two people in the world._  
_“Yea. I know,” Keith murmured._

The alcohol was making them both sleepy but Lance knew that wasn’t the only reason he had warmth blooming in his stomach right now. Most of that was due to the boy he was currently spooning, warm body pressed close and thick black hair tickling Lance’s nose.  
“When was your first time?”  
Keith was far too focused on Lance’s hand sliding up his stomach and bunching in the front of his shirt. Lance pressed up against Keith’s back and the dark haired boy snuggled against him. A soft noise came out of Lance, breath ghosting over Keith’s ear.  
“What?”  
“I told you I didn’t lose it until I started dating Plaxum in university. You never told me your story,” Lance whispered. His hand trailed back down and slid up under Keith’s shirt.  
“There is no story,” Keith murmured, closing his eyes. “Someone asked me. I said yes. The end.”  
“Who?”  
“What?” Keith frowned.  
“Who asked you?” Lance elaborated, his finger circling around Keith’s nipple. There was a pause as Keith tried to focus his mind away from that finger.  
“You don’t know them. It was in Eleventh grade. Some guys I used to smoke with behind the school,” Keith answered finally.  
“Friends?” Lance’s hand stilled and he buried his face in Keith’s hair.  
“No. I didn’t make friends after Shiro. I didn’t want to get attached again. We just snuck cigarettes together and I went over to his place sometimes to fool around.”  
Lance made a noise of acknowledgment, his mouth finding its way to the back of Keith’s neck and pressing gentle kisses over the pale skin. He shifted in order to get better mobility from the arm trapped under Keith’s body and managed to cup Keith’s crotch.  
“Lance!” Keith hissed between his teeth. His hips bucked up into Lance’s touch.  
“What?” Lance murmured, biting into the sensitive flesh of Keith’s neck. He could feel the boy in his arms stiffen before letting out a slow breath.  
“People will hear us…” Keith protested weakly. The guest bedroom was right off the living room and anyone passing by would be able to hear.  
“We’ll just have to be quiet,” Lance replied easily.  
“Looking at you, McClain.” Keith turned his head to level a look at his boyfriend. Lance just smiled in response and tugged Keith’s shoulder. Keith allowed himself to be rolled on to his back. He closed his eyes as Lance's hands slid up his sides and pushed his pajama shirt up. Keith tugged it over his head without much difficulty.  
Lance didn’t waste any time trailing his lips and tongue all over Keith’s chest and torso. Keith swallowed hard, allowing himself to relax against the pillows. Lance tugged at his pajama bottoms questioningly and Keith arched his back, allowing his to tug them down.  
Lance had barely gotten his mouth over him before Keith was gently tugging at Lance’s shoulders.  
“What?” Lance looked up and Keith motioned for him to come back up. Lance dragged himself up Keith’s body, letting their skin slide with as much contact as possible. He kissed him soundly, barely aware of Keith turning them both on to their sides.  
“What are you...” Lance let his question trail away as he watched Keith shift his body. He almost combusted when he realised that Keith’s face was now level with his crotch and vise versa.  
“Mierda…” Lance breathed. He shut his eyes, saying a silent thank you to the powers that be as he felt Keith tug his pajama bottoms down his hips. Keith’s warm breath ghosted over his cock and he shivered, almost hungrily grasping Keith’s hip to pull it closer.  
Keith’s tongue dragged across the length of his cock and Lance hummed in pleasure, the small stud of his tongue ring dragging against the sensitive skin.. The vibration made Keith moan in response and Lance’s fingers tightened on his hip. Keith’s mouth completely enveloped his cock and Lance could feel his boyfriend’s long hair tickling against his thighs. Lance did the same, one hand working at the base of Keith’s cock as he bobbed his head.  
Their mutual moans sent vibrations through both of their bodies, causing both boys to work their hands and tongues faster, desperate to make the other cum.  
Lance’s hand inevitably trailed to Keith’s ass and squeezed hard. Keith cried out in surprise, voice muffled by Lance’s cock. It was a good way to keep both of them quiet at least and Lance wondered idly if that had been Keith’s plan all along. He didn’t have much time to think as Keith pulled his mouth away and let his hand work Lance with renewed vigour. Keith nipped his inner thigh, sucking over the small bite mark and working up a good sized hickey. Lance dug his fingers in harder, pulling Keith’s hips even closer and taking more of him into his mouth. Keith’s tongue dragged over the head of his cock and Lance managed to grit a warning out between his teeth.  
“Me too,” Keith answered breathlessly. He made a small groaning noise and Lance could envision Keith squeezing his eyes shut before his mouth was suddenly filled with warmth. The sensation distracted him from holding himself back and he came soon after.  
They lay there collecting themselves for a few minutes, Lance’s hand idly stroking Keith’s leg. He felt his boyfriend kiss his hip and sighed happily, A satisfying heaviness enveloped Lance’s body as Keith shifted and finally settled into Lance’s chest.  
“Best year ever,” Lance murmured, curling over his boyfriend.


	8. Hate Me, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieth tries to deal with his broken heart but can't stop reflecting on his and Lance's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very angsty chapter but don't worry! There will always be a happy ending for these two!

Keith looked down at Lance, fingers sliding through soft brown hair and down across his shoulder blades. His other hand rested behind his head, everything about his body language screaming relaxed. Lance moved back abit, looking up and meeting Keith’s eyes. Keith smiled softly, stroking Lance’s arm slowly.   
Taking his mouth from Keith’s cock, Lance returned the smile. He rested his cheek against Keith’s inner thigh as he stroked him. His hand twisted and squeezed in a rhythm he knew Keith would like.   
Tilting his head back slightly, Keith ket out a shaky breath, hips moving slightly into Lance’s hand. He felt his boyfriend’s kisses on his thigh, just a gentle brush of lips over his skin. Lance bit down softly, making Keith moan before nuzzling the bite with his nose.   
Keith’s hand moved up into Lance’s hair again, brushing the bangs from his face and watching him fondly. Lance grinned and crawled up his boyfriend’s body, keeping his hand on Keith’s cock and working it slowly. Keith was giving him that look, eyes glossy and lids heavy, a sense of adoration emanating from his features. It always made Lance’s stomach twist. Keith held his arms out as Lance settled against his chest. Lance knew what he wanted and was happy to oblige, pressing their lips together lovingly. Keith wrapped an arm around Lance’s shoulders, the other stroking over his side. He grunted into the kiss and Lance knew Keith was close. His hand worked faster on Keith’s cock.   
“Are you gonna cum for me?” Lance murmured against his lips.   
“Yea...” Keith breathed, eyes fluttering shut. “So close.”  
Lance shifted downwards again, taking Keith in his mouth. Keith made a strangled noise at the back of his throat, hips pushing up and hand sliding into Lance’s hair. Lance was ready when Keith came in his mouth, swallowing and thoroughly licking his cock clean. His tongue moved slowly, taking his time and getting every drop. When he looked up he could see Keith watching him.   
“No mess,” Lance said proudly, leaning up to kiss him again, soft and slow and gentle. Keith’s arms embraced him, hands stroking over his skin and Lance smiled into the kiss.   
“I gotta go,” Lance sighed when he pulled away. Keith looked up at him with the most adorably distraught expression and Lance smiled fondly, cupping his boyfriend’s chin in one hand. “I have class,” he said apologetically, kissing Keith’s lips once more.   
Keith groaned as Lance rolled off of him and sat at the edge of the bed, reaching down to the floor for his jeans. Keith turned over on his side, placing a hand on his hip and kissing Lance’s lower back. “Do you have to?”  
“Yea, babe,” Lance laughed, he tugged the pants up, Keith placing a few more kisses to his back before he stood. Lance buttoned his jeans and grabbed a clean shirt from the drawer reserved for him in Keith’s dresser. Since moving his stuff in, Lance hardly spent a night at his own apartment anymore.   
“But I haven’t gotten you off yet,” Keith complained even as he admired his boyfriend bending over the drawer and pulling the shirt over his head.  
“You don’t always have to. It’s not like we’re keeping score, babe,” Lance turned to him and grinned, blowing Keith a kiss.   
“I know,” Keith sighed. “ I just really like it.”  
“Well then, maybe we’ll just have to schedule something tonight,” Lance suggested, raising his eyebrows as he pulled some shark socks from the drawer.   
Keith smiled at his boyfriend tugging on his ridiculous socks. “Okay. It will give me something to look forward to all day.”  
“Sounds like a plan,” Lance smiled and leaned over to kiss Keith’s lips. 

_“What’s the surprise?” Keith asked, hands still firmly on Lance’s hips as he pushed him up against the wall._   
_“Patience, babe,” Lance grinned against his lips. His tongue rolled against Keith’s. Damn that tongue ring was something else…._  
 _“Patience?” Keith growled, hands tightening. He pulled his mouth away to nip harshly at Lance’s collar bone. “Little late for that after your stunt at the club.”_  
 _Lance laughed despite himself. Keith was too easy sometimes. Just pushing and grinding up against him, both still riding the high of their victory in the game earlier that night, had been enough to rile him. All Lance had to do was whisper in his ear that he had a surprise waiting at home and nip his ear lobe. Keith had been putty in his hands. They left the club quickly, barely bothering to say their goodbyes to the rest of the team. Now back at Keith’s place his patience was wearing thin._   
_“Back up,” Lance murmured, pushing gently on Keith’s chest. His boyfriend was clearly reluctant but he never failed to do as Lance asked. Keith dropped his hands and backed away, giving Lance room to maneuver out from the wall. “Get comfortable,” he whispered before directing Keith towards the bed with a gentle push. Keith backed up towards it, keeping his eyes on Lance. He sat down heavily when the back of his knees made contact._   
_Lance was smirking at him, reaching for the hem of his shirt and slowly lifting it up over his head. Keith’s mouth watered when he saw the thick black leather belt circling Lance’s narrow waist. There were thick strips leading down below the waistband of his pants. Lance’s movements were fluid and sensual. Just simply stretching his arm out to the side and dropping the shirt on the ground made Keith swallow hard. Lance moved closer, hands on the button of his pants. Keith reached towards him but Lance stopped out of his reach and gave him a look. Keith obediently dropped his hands into his lap._   
_Lance removed the pants slowly, Keith's eyes fixed on every new inch of skin being revealed. The heavy straps led down to leather chaps that were skin tight, open at the crotch, covered only with small panties that left little to the imagination._   
_Keith could practically feel his eyes bulging out as he swallowed hard. He’d been introduced to many of Lance’s more private outfits before but this one was new. His gaze slowly moved up to Lance's face, his boyfriend watching him, biting his lip in the way Keith fantasized about._   
_“It’s new,” Keith said, his voice scratchy and rough. It sounded like he hadn't had a drop of water in days._   
_“Yea. It is,” Lance agreed. He was moving slowly towards him, Keith’s heart pounding in his chest and his whole body stiffening in anticipation. Lance stood with his legs apart, one on either side of Keith’s knees. Keith’s hands shot out, grabbing his hips before looking up at him. “You like it?” Lance grinned, knowing the answer as he leaned over and pressed his forehead against Keith’s._  
 _“Fuck yea,” Keith whispered, mouth latching on to Lance’s lips as he pulled his boyfriend in to straddle his lap._

Despite his promise, Lance didn’t come back to Keith’s place that night. He had to admit that getting the call from Lance saying he had to work on a group project instead had bummed him out but he understood they couldn't just spend all their time together. They both had things that they needed to do.   
Despite knowing this, Keith still took the stash of cigarette out of his underwear drawer and sat outside on the curb. He wound up smoking two in a row before heading back inside.   
It really wouldn’t have bothered him so much if it hadn’t been for the fact that there was something strange going on with Lance. He was acting odd and begging off more than usual. Hunk had noticed it too. He was more vague with his answers and seemed tired again. Keith wanted to believe it was just the stress of school but Lance just wasn’t opening up to him like usual and it worried Keith.   
“Hey, did Lance tell you he was working on a group project last night,” Hunk asked, entering the locker room. It was just the two of them in there at the moment, waiting on the others.  
“Yea,” Keith replied.   
“Well he told me that too but Pidge and I were in the library until it closed and we never saw him.”  
Keith frowned. “Maybe they went to someone's place to work on it?”   
“That’s what I figured. He told me he was at the library but maybe he just forgot or they changed the plans last minute,” Hunk looked around the locker room before moving closer to Keith. “I’m just worried. You noticed it too, right? He’s acting weird and he seems kind of upset about something. He’s spacing out more and doesn’t sleep well when he’s at our place at least. I know it’s nosey but I’ve been checking his meds and it looks like he’s been taking them so it’s not that….”  
Keith watched Hunk closely, hearing everything that he was saying and knowing that Hunk was right. These were things that Keith himself had noticed as well. He’d been worried but Lance always brushed it aside, always had an explanation. Keith didn’t know how to approach him. It was what started him smoking again. He’d quit a few times already but when he felt this worried he caved. Usually he’d buy a pack near exam time and smoke one or two before throwing the rest out but this time he’d already gone through a whole pack in the last month. Nowhere near where he used to be with them but still not good. If Lance knew he’d be pissed. Maybe that’s why Keith did it, maybe he wanted Lance to notice, to have that attention back. His thoughts were interrupted by cheerful whistling as Lance pushed open the locker room door. “Well if it isn’t my two favorite roommates!” he exclaimed, grinning at the both of them.   
Keith smiled and Hunk glanced at him before nodding at Lance.   
“Get everything done last night?” Keith asked as Lance came over and kissed him.   
“Yep!” Lance smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes.   
“You want to come over tonight?”  
“Yea,” Lance said, nodding. His smile faded. “Actually I was hoping to talk to you about something.”  
“Sure. Yea. Of course,” Keith nodded as though this didn’t bother him.   
It was all he could think about through practice, eating away at him and making his imagination run into overdrive. He was sure everyone could tell he was distracted but so was Lance. Shiro and Allura were on him more often about his focus but Lance just continued to laugh it off and kept glancing over at Keith. Even though he felt Lance’s eyes on him, Keith was too afraid to look.   
They were the last two in the locker room when everyone finished getting ready for home. Most of them were in a hurry to either get to bed and finally rest up or get working on projects. Keith and Lance dragged their feet, not wanting to get into the conversation they both knew was coming.   
“What did you want to talk about?” Keith finally asked, opening the door for Lance to step outside. After going through the door, Lance stopped, not looking at Keith. His eyes stayed on the ground in front of him but Keith could tell he wasn’t really seeing anything. Keith walked down the first two steps before turning to look back at him.  
“I think we should break up,” Lance said quietly.   
Keith turned and looked out at the road. “Okay.”  
“What?” Lance looked up sharply, eyes wide.   
“I said okay,” Keith repeated. He still couldn’t look at Lance.   
“That’s...that’s it?” Lance voice was soft. Keith didn’t know it he was just imagining it but he sounded disappointed.  
“What do you want me to say?” Keith demanded, fully turning towards Lance. “You want me to yell at you? You want me to get mad? Should I call you names and tell you you’re being stupid?”  
“Yes,” Lance was so quiet Keith barely heard it. He sat down on the top step, burying his face in his hands. “Yes. Please, Keith. Yell at me. Scream at me. Tell me you fucking hate me! Please!”  
“Lance…” Keith closed his eyes, tugging his hair out of its ponytail and running his fingers through it desperately. “Lance I could never hate you. You know that. I fucking love you so much, Lance. I just want you to be happy.”  
Lance let out a choked sob, shoulders shaking.   
“I know you can’t be happy with me Lance. I expected this. I knew you would end it sooner or later. I’m not what you want or what you need. I never could be. You might think you could be happy but you can’t. You owe it to yourself to admit it.”  
“Keith...how...how could you say that?” Lance whispered, looking up at him. His watered, a few tears dripping down his face. “How could you think you don’t make me happy? That you’re not perfect for me?”  
“Because it’s true!” Keith finally did shout. Instead of making him feel any better it just made him feel worse. He hated having these outbursts, watching Lance flinch. His own eyes misted up and he rubbed them with the back of his hand. “Otherwise you wouldn’t be with him, would you?”  
Lance stood suddenly, towering over Keith on the steps above. “I’m...I’m not….There’s no one…”  
“Yes there is, Lance! Do you think I’m that fucking stupid?! That fucking self absorbed that I wouldn’t fucking notice when my boyfriend is screwing around behind my back? Huh? You couldn’t just end it? You had to crawl back to that asshole, didn’t you? I know it’s him I fucking know it, Lance!”  
Lance stood there, staring at Keith in shock. “How..?”  
“The expensive new lingerie. The watch. The clothes. The money,” Keith ticked them off on his fingers. “You weren’t working on a group project. Hunk figured it out too. You’re tired all the time again. You’ve got that hickey you tried to tell me was a fucking bruise. The bite marks you said I just forgot about giving, like I don’t know every single inch of your body better than my own.”  
Lance crossed his arms over himself protectively, looking down at the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut, shoulders shaking. “I’m so sorry Keith. I’m so fucking sorry. I...I love you, Keith. I just…”  
“No you don’t! Don't you ever fucking say that to me again, Lance! Don’t you fucking dare!” Keith shouted desperately, the tears flowing down his face as he tried to rub them away roughly. “I can’t fucking take you saying that shit to me! You wouldn't even kiss me when you were with him and yet you’ve been fucking him behind my back for at least a month. You never fucking loved me, Lance. I was a fucking rebound for you and we both know it! I was safe, right? A safe choice. You knew I’d always wanted to be with you, that I’d always be here just fucking waiting like a god damned puppy waiting for scraps. The worst part is I still love you. I don’t think I’m ever going to stop. I don’t even know if I ever want to stop being so fucking in love with you.”  
“Keith,” Lance sobbed, taking a step down. Keith backed away and held up his hands.   
“No. Don’t...don’t touch me,” he said sternly, eyes flashing a warning. Lance stopped, the expression on his face was gut wrenching. He clutched the front of his sweater over his heart. “Please…” Keith continued, softer now. “Please just don’t go back to him, Lance. At least promise me that. As your friend. Breaking up with me is...it’s fine, okay. You don’t need an excuse. You don’t need to be with him. There’s so many better options out there.” Keith spread his arms out gesturing around him. “Anyone. You could literally have anyone, Lance. People like you. You’re just so fucking easy to love. And I’m...I’m not. It was never going to work, I know that. You deserve better than me and a lot better than him. Just promise me...Please.”  
Lance looked stricken, his mouth opening and closing before he clenched his jaw. “Keith...I...I don’t know if I can promise you that. I’m sorry.”  
Keith said nothing, just watching him until Lance put his head down and walked down the stairs. He turned at the bottom, looking up at Keith. “I’m sorry…” Keith lifted his head, meeting those blue eyes with his own. Lance looked like he wanted to say more but thought better of it. Instead he turned and left, Keith watching him go.   
Once Lance was out of sight Keith sat down heavily on the steps, pulling out his cigarettes. He smoked the whole pack before finally getting up and heading home. 

_Keith looked around the restaurant. The wait staff were immaculately dressed and all seemed to be oddly attractive yet non threatening. It was like they were manufactured or something. The decor was just as eye catching, lots of gold and earth tones. The candles and roses on the table added an intimate atmosphere, the lights dimmed just enough to complete the feeling. Despite the beauty around him, Keith couldn't take his eyes off his date for too long._   
_Lance looked amazing. Keith liked how long he’d been growing his hair out but the new cut was nice. He wondered if Lance had done something with his skin too. His clothes looked new, the vest fitting him perfecting and showcasing his narrow waist. The blue shirt was tight enough to give a nice view of his arms and Keith always did like him in blue._   
_“How did you even get reservations here on Valentine’s?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow. Lance sipped his wine with a satisfied smirk. “Called ahead,” he replied idly.  
“I’ve never been to a place like this before,” Keith admitted, eyeing the silverware._   
_Lance laughed. “I’ve been here before. I thought you would like it. The food is actually good, they’re not only relying on their atmosphere like some places.”_  
 _Keith glanced at him but Lance hid his expression behind his glass again. Keith wanted to ask him how he could afford it but they’d already had that discussion in the car when Lance pulled into the parking lot._   
_Sensing that his brain was working over time as usual, Lance reached out and gently touched Keith’s hand on the table. “You look so good tonight, babe,” Lance purred, thumb stroking the back of Keith’s hand. “I love you in red.”_

Keith hated that everyone knew. He hated that they all gave him pitying looks. He hated seeing Lance all the time. It was a week before Lance came by his place to pick up the stuff he’d left there. Neither of them spoke more than two words to each other. Lance left the pullover and the shirt he’d taken from Keith on the bed without comment. When Keith picked them up after Lance left he was disappointed to find Lance had recently washed them, removing any traces of his scent. Keith felt pathetic for the pit it left in his stomach.   
A week and a half after the break up Keith still kept the drawers he’d reserved for Lance empty. He didn’t have anything to put in them but he could have just dumped some junk inside to fill the space. Keith knew why he didn’t do that. He wanted to leave them open, like the space he still had in his heart, like his arms still were. He wanted to keep everything exactly the way it was, just in case Lance wanted to come back. Keith knew he would let him in again and again.  
As he went through his phone, deleting pictures of Lance, Keith couldn’t help but think about all the signs he’d pointedly ignored. He just wanted to give himself as much time with Lance as possible. He didn't confront him because he knew this was where it would lead. That extra time still didn’t make anything hurt less.   
Keith kept some of the happy pictures of him and Lance together, probably because he liked hurting himself spending hours looking at them. At least the pain let him feel something. He couldn't bring himself to keep any of the nudes Lance had sent or any of the more intimate pictures. It felt wrong, like an invasion of privacy.   
He started smoking more, skipping out on basketball practice. Shiro didn’t even yell at him, just told him it was fine and reminded him everyone was here for him. That made him feel even worse.   
Sometimes he’d stand around in the parking lot during practice, chain smoking and watching for the black car. It was here today and Keith was ready.   
Dropping his cigarette on the ground, he stomped on it before striding over to the car. He knocked on the window with one knuckle, waiting without looking at the occupant. Keith could see him turn out of the corner of his eye and knew what he must be thinking. Keith wore his baggy sweats and combat boots, a grey pullover with the hood up and his leather jacket with his fingerless gloves.   
“I don’t have any change,” A gruff voice said once the window was rolled down. Keith bent over, arm on top of the roof of the car and his face right in the guy’s space. Realization dawned, breaking through his surprise and Keith caught the corner of the other man’s mouth twitching. “Oh, it’s you.”  
“Yea. It’s me,” Keith replied gruffly, his expression not changing.   
“What do you want?” he asked in a tone that clearly stated he didn’t care.   
“I want you to leave Lance the fuck alone,” he growled.   
“Look, that’s your problem, not mine,” the man replied. This time he let the amusement show. “I didn’t tell him to break up with you. I was fine with it.”  
“That’s not what I’m pissed off about.” Keith was fast, hands reaching through the window to grab his collar and haul him up against the door. “You think that’s why I’m fucking pissed? I can handle a fucking break up but I’m still his friend and you hurt him once. You think I’m just going to sit back and let you do it again you sick fuck? You think any of us are going to let that happen? I don’t know what your game is or why he went back to you after you were such an asshole but I’m going to warn you now. Stay the fuck away from Lance. I mean it.”  
The man looked scared but he forced a sense of composure, pushing at Keith’s hands and backing away. Keith’s grip loosened to allow him a little space. “This is assault. You can-”  
“I don’t give a fuck,” Kieth cut in, dragging him up against the door again. He almost would have hauled him out the window if it were open any wider. “You think I care? Do I look like someone who gives a fuck if you go and tattle on me? If I hear you did anything to him I’m gonna come for you. You’ll be fucking lucky if I’m the only one too so don’t you fucking think for one second that you can play your shitty little games and make yourself feel like the big man. You got that?” Keith pushed him before pulling him up hard against the door again. “I said do you fucking got that?”  
The man looked startled before giving a short, precise nod. Keith shoved him back and let go. He went around the car, eyes never leaving the man inside. Keith smacked his fist against the hood as he rounded it and pointed at him in warning. The man scowled, rubbing his neck.   
Keith didn’t stick around and wait for Lance to come out, lighting up another cigarette on his way home. He’d have to grab another pack. 

_They were wasted. There was no nice way to say it. Lance and Keith were shit faced. They were also madly in love and couldn’t stop staring in each other’s eyes as they lay on the floor._   
_Lance reached out slowly and touched Keith’s cheek. Keith blinked when Lance’s hand made gentle contact with his skin, thumb stroking his cheek bone lovingly._   
_“Do you think we’ll get married?” Lance would never have asked Keith that if he were sober. That was dangerous territory. That was ‘possibly making Keith run away’ territory and he did not want that._   
_“Yea,” Keith replied, his own voice just as soft and breathless. “I’m going to ask your parents first though. Then I’ll propose to you on the beach. After we graduate though.”_  
 _Lance frowned. He should have been over the moon that Keith had actually put thought into this but his drunk brain was stuck on one detail. “What? I was going to ask you. Why do you get to propose?”_  
 _“Because I’ll do it sooner,” Keith replied in a very matter of fact tone. “You’ll be too nervous about freaking me out and you’ll hesitate too long. Then I’ll swoop in and propose myself.”_  
 _“What? No!” Lance huffed, staring into Keith’s eyes. “Marry me.”_  
 _“What?”_  
 _“Keith will you marry me?”_  
 _Keith blinked at Lance, his brain running the words through until they started to make some form of sense. “You’re asking me now so you can be first.”_  
 _“Yea,” Lance replied, grinning and clearly proud of himself._  
 _“Well what if I say no so I can ask you myself?” Keith replied._  
 _“Then I’ll say no and ask you again,” Lance countered._  
 _“Hm, well I do want to marry you and I don’t want to go around in circles so I guess I had better say yes-” Keith was cut of from saying anything more by a loud, forceful knock at the door._   
_“Are you done throwing up in there? I have to pee and this is the only bathroom!”_  
 _“Go away Pidge!” Lance groaned, sitting up slowly. “I’m trying to propose here!”_

Keith yawned, reaching for his phone. It was late and he should probably be getting to bed but he knew he wouldn’t sleep. He’d hardly slept in his own bed at all since the break up. Every time he got under the covers he felt wide awake again. It was easier just to lay on the couch, letting Netflix play until he passed out.   
The brightness of the phone screen hurt his eyes a little after sitting in the dark. He hoped the email notification was a professor canceling one of his classes and not something to do with one of the many assignments he was ignoring.   
Keith frowned when he saw it was something from Lance. That had to be a joke, right? Why would Lance email him something and not just text it? Keith couldn’t imagine it had to do with his actions earlier that evening. Unless he really did get tattled on.  
Sighing, Keith opened the email. It was a video, only a few seconds long. Keith frowned, judging that it was probably porn from what he could tell. If they were still dating he wouldn’t have thought it was that strange. It probably would have been accompanied by a sly comment and a few emojis. Was it an accident? Or maybe it was a virus of some kind. Keith was just about to delete it when he took a closer look.   
He knew that body. Knew it like the back of his hand. That was Lance, no doubt about it. Even without his tattoo and the belly button ring Lance had specially picked out because it had Keith’s birthstone, he would have recognized him.  
Keith swallowed hard and pressed play. He couldn't see any faces or hear anyone other than Lance but someone’s hips were in view, on their knees fucking into him. Lance lay on his back on a bed, hands somewhere above his head. Judging by the way his arms flexed and tugged, they were restrained somehow out of view.   
That was it. Just a few seconds of thrusting and grunting, Lance making a noise near the end that could have been a grunt or a moan of some kind. Keith felt like he was going to be sick.   
Abandoning his phone, Keith made his way on auto pilot to the bathroom. He really thought he might throw up. Grabbing the counter, Keith leaned heavily and steadied himself, breathing in harsh gasps. He’d had panic attacks before and knew when one was coming on.   
It shouldn’t affect him like this he told himself. He knew what Lance was doing and who he was doing it with. Why did seeing it make it any more real? They weren’t together, he shouldn't be feeling like his heart was breaking and his world was crumbling all over again. Keith slid down, pressing his back up against the counter and dropping his head between his knees, taking deep breaths and rocking a little.   
He thought of Lance. He couldn't help it. He thought of Lance rubbing his back, murmuring to him in a language he didn’t understand very well but was comforted by the soothing voice. He thought of Lance running his fingers through his hair and telling him it was okay, that he was okay.   
Keith didn’t know how much time past before he felt like he wasn’t going to pass out and die. He started thinking about Shiro and Hunk, about phoning them. But to contact anyone he would have to go back to the living room and grab the phone. He’d have to look at it again. What would he even explain to them if he did call?  
All these thoughts ran through Keith’s head but something else was nagging at him from the back of his mind. Something was off about that video. Something was not quite right.   
Keith managed to compose himself and make his way back into the living room. He calmly turned off the TV and picked up his phone. It was still open to the email and he pressed play. He expected it now but there was still a stabbing pain in his chest.   
Why would Lance send him this? Keith doubled checked to make sure it was his email address before playing it again. Each time got easier. It was just fifteen seconds. He could do fifteen seconds.   
After the fifth play, Keith sat back on the couch. It was the sounds, Keith realised. He knew the sounds that Lance made when he was enjoying himself, when he was really into it. He was so loud and sometimes he’d babble in a mix of Spanish and English. This video had maybe two grunts out of him and then a noise like he was biting his tongue.   
Keith called Lance’s phone and wasn’t surprised when he didn’t get a response. Keith tried a different number.  
“Hello?” Hunk picked up on the second ring, somehow sounding both worried and relieved. “Everything okay?”  
“Don’t know,” Keith replied calmly. Too calmly. “Where’s Lance?”

_Lance struck a pose and Keith grinned. Lance didn’t even move when Keith pulled out his phone to take a picture. He was on his knees on Keith’s bed wearing only his snapback and a smile. His hands were planted on his firm upper thighs, perfectly framing the fact that he was very much ready to go._   
_“I like it,”’ Keith grinned, tossing his phone down to the floor. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have a boyfriend who not only didn’t mind Keith taking some pretty compromising photos, but actually enjoyed it. This was new territory to Keith but he was even starting to let Lance take a few photos of him as well. His cheeks still burned when he thought about how he let Lance talk him into taking a picture of Keith with nothing but his leather jacket and dog tag. Not to mention that one in Lance’s jersey that just barely covered-_  
 _“I look like a douche!” Lance laughed as Keith tackled him on to the bed. Keith kissed his neck, pinning his boyfriend down._   
_“You look hot,” Keith replied. “You look confident. It’s a good look on you.”_  
 _Lance laughed again but this time it was a little self conscious. “You’re getting kinda into the photo thing huh?” he asked, changing the subject._  
 _“Yep,” Keith answered before going back to teasing his lips and teeth over Lance’s skin._   
_“So, you gonna be down for a sex tape soon?”_  
 _Keith pulled back and scowled down at his boyfriend. Lance tried to hold in an amused laugh. It wasn’t the first time he asked and Keith didn’t want to admit that he had been thinking about agreeing._  
 _“Who knows?” Keith purred, leaning down to Lance’s ear. “I’ll keep it mind for a special occasion.”_

Keith stood around outside the science building, leaning heavily against the wall, third cigarette dangling between his fingers. Students glanced at him but hurried past. He didn’t even look at them, eyes fixed on the doors of the building. He checked his phone for the sixth time, knowing Lance would be coming out any time now.   
Sure enough, Keith’s heart lurched when he heard a familiar laugh. Lance held the door for two other students before following them. His backpack was slung casually over one shoulder and he was looking ridiculously good in that blue toque and black sweater.   
Lance froze, seeing Keith leaning against the wall in his over large red plaid shirt rolled almost to the elbows and those fingerless gloves. Lance met his eyes as Keith took one last drag before tossing the cigarette and grinding it into the ground.   
“Uh, see ya,” Lance turned back to the other students and instantly put on a bright smile, waving them off. They said goodbye, eyeing Keith but taking the hint.   
Keith said nothing as he straightened up, watching Lance come towards him. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his black sweats.   
“Jesus, mullet. You look like shit,” Lance said, smile starting to fade. His clothes couldn’t be more disheveled if he tried and his skin looked awful. There were huge dark circles around his eyes that could rival a racoon. “You smell like cigarettes, man.” Lance wrinkled his nose but Keith said nothing. Grabbing Lance’s arm, Keith hauled him behind the building to a more private spot.   
“Keith! What the hell, dude?!”   
Keith stopped, pushing Lance roughly against the wall before stepping back. Lance held his hands up in surrender as Keith pulled out his phone. “What the fuck is this?” he demanded, shoving the phone in Lance’s face.   
“What? I dunno,” Lance frowned, eyes trying to focus on the phone but it was too close to his face. “Looks like porn?”  
“Look familiar?”  
Lance frowned and took the phone, pressing play. His face paled instantly and he swallowed hard, looking up at Keith. “Where did you get this?”   
“You sent it to me,” Keith whispered. Lance looked back at the phone, checking the sender address.   
“I….No I didn’t, Keith.”  
“I know.”  
Lance handed the phone back wordlessly. He was silent as Keith watched him, shifting the backpack on his shoulder and running a hand over his face. He said something under his breath but Keith couldn't even tell if it was in English.   
“Lance. What’s going on?” Keith’s tone was gentle but Lance still flinched back when he took a step. Keith stopped and stood still, watching Lance slowly turn to face him.   
“I didn’t know he was even filming that,” Lance admitted softly. “You can’t see my face but I was blindfolded. I didn’t know, I swear. Must have used my phone I guess and then sent it to you. I...I don’t know why…”  
“I do.”  
“What?” Lance looked up sharply. “Why?”  
“I threatened him. Told him to leave you alone,” Keith replied.   
Lance swore under his breath, covering his mouth.   
“Lance, you need to let me in. If not me than someone else. Please. I don’t know what’s happening but I know it’s not good,” Keith knew he was pushing but he had to. He had to get through to Lance.  
“I just...I thought I could do this alone…” Lance wouldn’t meet his eyes. His gaze bounced around, looking for an escape.   
“Do what, Lance?” Keith asked, stepping closer. Lance looked up and finally met his eyes.   
“He still has…pictures and...videos. Of me. From before when we were together. He started sending them to me, threatening to send them to my friends and family, To my professors and the school. I was scared! It’s...humiliating. It could ruin my life…..Keith, I didn’t know what to do! I just thought I’d buy myself some time, just do whatever he wanted and I’d think of something. But I didn’t. I couldn’t keep doing it to you. That’s why I had to break up I just…” Lance looked away again, hand running roughly over his face. “Seeing you like that….Fuck, Keith you have no idea how much that fucking hurt me. I love you. I never stopped loving you.” Lance held up his hands quickly. “I know you told me not to say that but it’s true. I didn’t want to drag you into this and I couldn’t keep lying to you, cheating on you…”   
Keith gently reached for Lance’s hand, swallowing hard and fighting to keep his composure. “Why not just tell me? We can figure it out together.”  
“I was ashamed. I didn’t want to drag you into this mess,” Lance whispered, looking down at their hands. He lifted his head and looked Keith in the face. He looked so vulnerable and exposed that Keith reached out before realising what he was doing. His arms wrapped around Lance in a tight embrace. Lance’s arms circled him and squeezed. Keith gently stroked his hair as Lance buried his face in his chest. Keith could feel tears dampening his shirt and Lance’s shoulders shook with his sobs. “Fuck. You must hate me so much. I hate myself so much for hurting you like that, Keith…”  
“It’s okay, Lance,” Keith held him, rocking a little. “I told you, I could never hate you. We’re going to figure this out. Together, okay?”  
Lance looked up finally, tears still fresh on his cheek. Keith smiled and brushed the moisture away with his thumbs, cupping Lance’s face between his hands.   
“Okay,” Lance said softly, one hand reaching up and resting over Keith’s. “Together.”

_“Are you okay?”_   
_It was the first time Lance spoke since Keith had awoken to strong arms tugging him close and a gentle shushing noise in his ear. His breathing was calmer, muscles a little less tense. He was still glad Lance couldn’t see him with Keith’s face pressed into his chest like that._  
 _“Yea,” Keith muttered, not offering much else. Lance’s hands moved slowly up and down, one on his back and one on his arm._  
 _“Bad dream?”_  
 _“Yea,” Keith repeated. He’d told Lance about the dreams he had sometimes but this was the first time Lance had seen for himself._   
_It was like being back in those foster homes. It was always the bad ones. He never dreamed about the good ones. The dreams were always similar and always so real. The person was usually faceless or at least out of focus. Somehow Keith always knew who they were supposed to be through some form of strange dream knowledge. They were always hitting him or yelling at him or pushing him or some combination. Keith never spoke in these dreams, never did anything at all. He just let it happen. He tried to speak, to defend himself or answer a question but his mouth never opened and his arms never worked and he just took it._   
_“You’re safe now,” Lance said softly. His hands stopped moving and he pulled Keith in closer. Keith didn’t react._   
_He knew he was safe. He felt safe. Lance always made him feel like that, secure and loved and wanted. It was something he still wrestled with, something that still felt unfamiliar. Sometimes Keith wondered why people liked feeling this treasured. It was awkward and strange and made Keith a little nervous but he liked it all the same, wanted to get used to that feeling. The more time he spent with Lance the more Keith was letting himself get used to it._  
 _“I’m here,” Lance mumbled sleepily into Keith’s ear. “I got you. It’s okay now. You’re safe. We’re safe.”_

Pidge.  
Her name was the first thing that came to Keith's mind as soon as he walked through his front door, Lance holding his hand as though scared to let go. By the time they reached his couch together and collapsed onto it, Keith had a game plan.   
“I’m calling in Pidge,” Keith said as he looked up at the ceiling. He was on his back, stroking a hand over Lance’s back as the other boy lay draped over him.   
“What?!” Lance scrambled up to hold himself above Keith. He looked down at him with a wide eyed, nervous expression that took awhile for Keith to interpret.   
“It’s okay, Lance,” Keith reached up and brushed his hand across Lance’s cheek. “I know you don’t want to tell anyone but Pidge can help us. She’s an amazing hacker and you know she’s going to be there for you.”  
“Yea but…” Lance slid his eyes away, face red.   
“I know,” Keith murmured, propping himself up on his elbows. “It’s embarrassing but this is our best chance.”  
“Okay…” Lance sighed, agreeing reluctantly. He sat back on his heels, allowing Keith to sit straight up. “I just don’t want to bother her.”  
“Lance…” Keith sighed and shook his head as he reached for his phone. “Don’t worry. I won’t make a big deal about it,” Keith assured him, shooting Pidge a quick text.   
Lance just rubbed his face before running a hand through his hair, taking off the toque and tossing it onto Keith’s coffee table. He still looked exhausted and dishevelled. Keith could tell Lance put a lot of effort into appearing normal, better than normal. Keith knew Lance well enough to recognize the signs of his exhaustion though and wanted nothing more than to make it all go away.   
“Lance?” Keith cleared his throat and tried again. “Lance. You look exhausted.”  
“I feel exhausted,” Lance replied but he gave Keith a soft smile, one Keith could tell was genuine. Keith smiled back and wrapped his arms around Lance. The other boy hugged him tightly, allowing Keith to lay back down on the couch with Lance on top of him. Keith said nothing, stroking Lance's back as he rested his head against Keith’s chest. 

_“How come you never said anything to me? About liking me?” Keith asked. His words were a little muffled, turning his head just slightly away from where his face was pressed into Lance’s chest._  
 _Lance made a small, amused noise as he ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. He was resting comfortably on his back, Keith’s couch under him. “I never thought I was good enough for you,”_   
_“What do you mean?” Keith looked up at Lance, chin propped on his chest. He frowned, dark eyebrows furrowing._  
 _“You make me wanna kiss you when you look that cute and grumpy.”_  
 _“Lance,” Keith said in a warning tone. Lance’s expression faltered but the smile returned quickly._   
_“I just don’t understand what you mean by not good enough,” Keith sighed._   
_“Chill, dude,’ Lance laughed at Keith's grumpy expression.. “I’m just not very good at anything. My looks can really only make up for so much. I don’t think they're quite enough to make up for my obnoxious personality and the fact that I kind of you know….don’t have a thing. Like I don’t have any real talents or anything.”_  
 _“Lance have you ever actually been bad at anything?”_  
 _“Well yea,” Lance replied with a frown. “I’m bad at lots. My grades aren’t great. I’m not a really strong basketball player either. My cooking skills are kinda lame…” Lance counted these all off on his fingers and looked like he had more to say. Keith held up a hand to stop him there._  
 _“No, I mean have you actually been bad at anything?”_  
 _Lance frowned, clearly not following this conversation very well. Keith sighed and sat up, straddling Lance. “Okay, maybe you don’t get straight A’s all the time but you do when you put a little effort in. I don’t think you realise that not everyone can dash off an essay or go into a test blind and just get a B like it’s nothing. People struggle for B’s Lance. You just….get them. Maybe you’re not the best basketball player but you not only beat out tons of people for a spot on the team, you also made it as a starter. I know that you can cook, yea Hunk is better but he’s practically a pro so it's not really a fair contest. That doesn’t mean you aren't a good cook though. I’ve never seen you try something and not be at least good at it. Yea, maybe you’re not the very best but everything you try you can do.”_  
 _“So what? So I’m just average at everything?” Lance raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what the hell Keith was getting at. He sat up, hands automatically resting on Keith’s hips._  
 _“No. I’m saying you’re good at everything. Most people are lucky to be good at one thing. You’re good at it all but you’re still down on yourself because you’re not the best,” Keith sighed._   
_Lance thought about that for a little while. He seemed to be concentrating on this bit of information, frowning. Keith silently stroked his arm._   
_“You’re also loyal and kind. You can make friends with anyone. Everyone thinks you’re attractive and yea before you ask, you are a good kisser,” Keith continued, counting on his fingers. “I’ve got more but please don’t make me say them all.”_  
 _Lance laughed, a big shoulder shaking laugh. Keith smiled at him shyly._

Keith had managed to wiggle out from under Lance when Pidge’s ‘I’m here’ text came. He put a finger to his lips when he let her in, nodding his head to where he’d left Lance laying on the couch with a blanket over him. He’d filled her in on everything while leading her to his room, not wanting to disturb Lance’s rest.   
“Hm…” Pidge said for the ninth time in five minutes. Keith watched her curiously as she sat cross legged on his bed, her lap top out on her lap. “Hm…”  
“What?” he asked.   
Pidge looked up from her keyboard and raised an eyebrow. “Can you sit down and stop hovering?”   
Keith obediently sat down on the edge of his bed, eyes on Pidge. She hummed a few more times and Keith started to bounce is knee. Pidge glanced over and gave a disapproving look but said nothing as her eyes slid back to her screen. “I’m asking for some help from Matt and Hunk,” Pidge said slowly, adjusting her glasses. “Matt taught me lots and Hunk is good for looking at this stuff from a different perspective.”  
“What? Lance will freak!” Keith exclaimed, standing up quickly.   
“Why will I freak?” Lance walked in, rubbing at his eyes and leaning heavily against Keith’s doorway.   
“Lance...” Keith said softly, expression both concerned and pleased. Lance offered a small smile in return and moved closer to wrap his arms around Keith’s waist, resting his chin on Keith’s shoulder.   
“Chill.” Pidge glanced up at them before looking back at her screen. “It was easy to delete everything. Unless he has hard copies everything is gone. I sent a text to his phone from my number and the idiot opened the link. Let me right in.” She paused and tossed Lance his phone back. “The rest was just a simple matter of hacking his icloud and home computer network and deleting everything stored there. I’m just going through his company computers now.”  
“Wha...what?” Lance stuttered as he caught his phone, staring at Pidge. “It was...it was just that easy? Just like that?”  
“Yep,” Pidge shrugged. She stopped her typing to crack her neck. “You should have just come to me right away.” Her expression turned serious as she looked over at Lance. “Seriously. Why didn’t you say anything? Could have saved you and Keith a hell of a lot of trouble, you know.”  
“I...I know…” Lance muttered, looking away. He looked like he was going to say something else but shut his mouth again quickly.   
“So why do you need Matt and Hunk then?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.   
“To hack his bank accounts and company network,” Pidge replied.   
“You’re doing what? Isn’t that illegal?” Keith asked, not entirely shocked.   
Pidge just shrugged. “Well, yes. But, he’s an asshole and I’m not going to really steal anything. I’m just looking through his accounts and it looks like there are a lot of irregularities. Having some trouble with some of the encryptions though.”  
“You know what, I don’t think I really want to know,” Keith shook his head slightly and looked over at Lance with a smile. Lance returned it, though his was slower and somewhat hesitant. Keith leaned in, watching Lance’s eyes close. He leaned in too.  
Pidge cleared her throat loudly.


	9. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and they lived happily ever after. The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I think it's time to reveal that my inspiration for this came from a dream I had about kagehina. It's kind strange considering I've never really been into that ship at all. Actually I'm not much of a shipper in general but I had seen a cute cosplay for it and I guess that was in my head. I was just supposed to do a quick one shot to get it out of my system but this turned into my longest work. Oh well, that tends to happen with Lance and Keith.

Keith grinned as he finished reading the article and sent it to the team’s group chat on Facebook. ‘Company CEO busted for skimming from employee pensions’ suddenly got a lot of likes.  
Keith knew Lance wouldn’t see it for awhile yet but the chat was lighting up from Pidge, Matt and Hunk within seconds. Keith smiled to himself, closing the app when he caught a text from Lance flash on his screen.   
Lance: Just finished my last final! Time to celebrate with the love of my life AKA you!  
Keith just stared at the text, a disproportionate amount of love and fondness directed at the screen. 

_“Lance, stop apologizing.”_  
 _“I can’t! I’m so fucking sorry!” Lance wailed, covering his face. Keith smiled and tugged his hands away. Pidge had gone home an hour ago and the two of them still hadn't moved from their spot on Keith’s bed._   
_“I know you are,” Keith said softly, turning onto his side._   
_“I don’t know how you could still want me back after what I did. How I made you feel,” Lance turned on his side as well. Keith reached out, hand resting on Lance’s hip. His thumb stroked gently, eyes glued to Lance’s._  
 _“I understand, Lance. You thought you were protecting me. I would have done the same thing,” Keith moved closer, expression serious. “But we can’t pull that shit with each other anymore. It’s gotta be the truth, okay?”_  
 _“Yea,” Lance nodded slowly. “I promise.”_  
 _“Good.” Keith smiled, letting their foreheads touch. Lance nuzzled his nose and tangled a hand in Keith’s hair._   
_“I can’t believe you honestly thought I would ever want to end things for real,” Lance’s voice was almost breathless. “I didn’t know you...that you felt like that Keith. I had no idea you thought you weren’t enough for me. That you were some kind of rebound.”_  
 _“Yea, well. Not like I could really come out and say that,” Keith shrugged with a self deprecating smile._  
 _“You know it’s not true now, right?” Lance asked softly. “You know I love you? That I’m always going to love you and that you’re everything I’ve ever wanted? Everything I've ever needed?”_  
 _“Yea,” Keith whispered. His hand trailed up and down Lance’s side. “You know I love you too? That I’m always here for you and that I think you’re the most amazing and beautiful person in the whole world?”_  
 _“Yea. You know I want to kiss you right?”_  
 _“Yea. I want to kiss you too.” Keith leaned in and gently closed the space between their lips._


End file.
